Shadow
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Une ombre nommée Ari Haswari plane sur les membres du NCIS... Et les mets tous en danger.
1. Prologue

_Hello !_

_"Chaque Seconde" est terminée, "White" presque terminée... Ce qui signifie qu'il ne me reste plus que "Plume" en cours. Ce qui signifie que je peux relancer un nouveau bébé (et vui, j'ai pas encore envie de vous quitter hahaha).  
_

_Je reprends un OS que j'avais publié dans les Instants de Vie... Pour vous en faire un prologue ! Héhéhé ! _

_Au programme de cette fic'... TBC. Tibbs. Répliques DiNozzoiennes. Et bien d'autres choses ;]_

_Cette histoire se fin saison 2, après l'épisode de la peste. Je ne reprends pas "Twilight", mais je vais m'en inspirer pour la suite de cette histoire !  
_

_Maintenant... Fini le blabla et... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue**

.

Il était huit heures treize, en ce vendredi matin. Timothy McGee était penché au-dessus du bureau vide de l'italien, occupé à observer avec attention tous les éléments qui s'y trouvaient.

-Rien qui indique qu'il a passé la nuit avec une fille, finit par conclure McGee après avoir arrêté son regard sur un paquet de cookies entamé traînant à côté d'une pile de chemises cartonnées en équilibre les unes sur les autres.

-Donc, il ne s'est pas réveillé, renâcla Kate.

-Donc, il a peut-être quand même passé la nuit avec une fille, acquiesça Tim en haussant les épaules. C'est Gibbs qui va être ravi de voir que…

-Je ne suis pas ravi quand mon agent le plus expérimenté a du retard, McGee, gronda la voix basse de l'intéressé dans le dos du jeune informaticien, forçant celui-ci à réprimer un très long frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kate.

-Je l'appelle, Gibbs, obtempéra immédiatement la jeune femme en attrapant le combiné du téléphone.

-Pas la peine… Intervint la voix d'un agent très spécial, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Un agent très spécial qui ne daigna pas sortir dudit ascenseur, forçant trois têtes à se redresser pour observer l'entrée de la cabine de métal avec interrogation.

-DiNozzo, l'appela Gibbs.

-Humm…

Une réponse un peu trop courte pour un agent beaucoup trop bavard. Gibbs se mit en marche vers l'ascenseur. Et y arriva quand une main ensanglantée se glissa entre les portes coulissantes, les empêchant ainsi de se refermer.

La main retomba aussitôt, mollement. Les trois autres agents la suivirent du regard, muets. Et examinèrent ensuite son propriétaire.

Le côté gauche de sa chemise était imbibé de la matière poisseuse, qui elle-même dégoulinait du côté de son visage, à la naissance du cuir chevelu, mais aussi d'une entaille aussi profonde que possible au niveau de son épaule. Un énorme bleu au niveau du menton de l'agent achevait le tableau, lui donnant l'air d'un boxeur venant d'essuyer une bonne raclée mêlant couteau et poings.

Tony essaya de sourire. Mais s'effondra avant contre la paroi de la cabine, balayant l'air de sa main qui n'était pas pleine de son sang.

-J'ai eu un petit souci…

-Tony ! Murmura Kate en se précipitant à son côté. Mais…

-J'ai réussi à me faufiler avant que quelqu'un me voit, l'interrompit l'italien de sa voix faible, hachée, sans aucune force. M'auraient obligé... à aller à Bethesda. J'viens d'avoir la peste, veux... pas retourner à l'hôpital…

Sa voix était faible, pâteuse… Enfantine. Et ses yeux brillaient beaucoup trop pour qu'il soit dans son état normal. Gibbs devina que la fièvre due aux blessures avait accaparé la santé de son agent. Il fit un signe de tête à McGee. Celui-ci se précipita dehors pour appeler les secours.

-Tony, tu m'expliques, souffla doucement Gibbs en lui attrapant le menton.

L'agent resta muet, son regard voletant de Gibbs à Kate, son attention difficile, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Gibbs serra un peu plus fort le menton du jeune homme, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tony.

-M'a foncé dedans... quand j'ai quitté ma voiture, y'a…

Il s'interrompit et sembla perdre le fil de sa phrase, les narines frémissantes, les paupières semblant peser un peu trop lourd pour lui. Gibbs tapota doucement la joue de l'agent.

-Tony.

Le jeune agent pencha la tête, semblant réaliser que Gibbs était là devant lui. Il entrouvrit la bouche, la referma... Et sembla se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase:

-Avant…Que je rentre... dans le parking. Rien pu faire. Voulait te... prévenir.

Les iris de Gibbs s'assombrirent lourdement.

-Qui, DiNozzo.

Un court silence lui répondit. Il crut avoir à nouveau perdu l'attention du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que le regard émeraude vienne retrouver le sien, pour mieux s'y ancrer.

-Ari.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Gibbs.

-M'aime pas, je crois, commenta l'italien dans un souffle, pour ensuite laisser retomber sa tête contre la paroi de métal, celle-ci étant bien trop lourde pour lui.

Gibbs resta silencieux un très long moment. Derrière lui, Kate et McGee faisaient les cent pas, occupés à gérer les secours qui arrivaient.

Un murmure froid, concis, dur, finit enfin par quitter les lèvres du chef d'équipe, pendant que l'italien rendait les armes, et se laissait enfin sombrer :

-Il ne pourra plus choisir « d'aimer » encore longtemps, DiNozzo. Crois-moi.

* * *

_Vous me suivez ?  
_


	2. Une nouvelle fois

_Hello ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ce prologue, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette histoire :]_

_L'intrigue ne sera pas aussi poussée que sur certaines de mes autres fics. Je reviens à mes débuts : Du TBC, du Tibbs, de la team, de l'action et des fins de chapitre à suspense ! =)_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Sashette : Gnihihihi ! Comment je fais ? Je ne sais pas... Ça me fait du bien de mettre sur écrits les intrigues qui naissent dans mon cerveau tordu x) Et je me prends au minimum une soirée par semaine pour écrire. Après tout, il faut laisser du temps à ses passions ! :D_

_Danette :C'était assez facile de poster, puisque l'OS était écrit depuis des mois x)_

_Oce : Yeah ! Contente de te retrouver ici ! Et oui, Tony saison 2 donne répliques sarcastiques à souhait ! Muahaha._

_Jen : *Sautille de joie*_

_Ankou : Diantre, tu te fais rare sur le site ! *S'accroche à Ankou* Resteuh_

_Nan' : Je ne peux pas vous quitter, muahaha x) Je suis beaucoup trop accro à ce site ! Ari, c'est quand même THE méchant. Sournois au possible. Et imprévisible. Je l'adore !_

_WJ : *Fais la danse du Tate amical*_

_Amy: Zivaaaa... Zivaaaaa... Hmmmm... Peussible, oui, peussible._

* * *

**Une nouvelle fois_  
_**

_._

Kate Todd fit tourner son gobelet entre ses doigts, son attention portée sur le fond de café refroidi qui gisait à l'intérieur. Un café qu'elle n'avait pas pu terminer, incapable d'en savourer le goût alors qu'elle attendait qu'il se réveille, qu'il lui dise qu'il allait bien.

Elle avait déjà failli le perdre trois semaines auparavant, des suites de la peste pneumonique. Et le destin s'évertuait à le renvoyer au cœur de Bethesda, une nouvelle fois. Victime, _une nouvelle fois_, de la vengeance d'un type décidé à décimer leur équipe.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour deviner quel était le message d'Ari. En s'attaquant à l'un des membres de l'équipe, il lançait une guerre contre Gibbs. Il avançait sa dame dans une partie d'échec qui allait faire couler le sang. C'était le gant jeté au visage, le défi d'un israélien aux actes difficilement anticipatoires.

C'était une partie qui allait être difficile. Ari était une ombre, un homme qui pouvait manipuler et tuer sans avoir à se montrer. Il avait déjà prouvé à de maintes fois qu'à lui seul, il était plus fort qu'une dizaine d'ennemis. Et, en envoyant celui qui était considéré comme meilleur agent de l'équipe numéro une au NCIS, il venait de leur démontrer qu'il avait la possibilité de les mettre à terre, de les effacer du jeu aussi facilement qu'un château de carte s'effondre.

Le café de Kate manqua repasser par son œsophage alors qu'elle s'arrêtait sur cette dernière pensée. Elle jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle et lança une dernière œillade en direction de l'agent encore assommé après être passé au bloc opératoire.

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, observant son visage encore profondément endormi avec autant d'attendrissement que de culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu lire dans les pensées de Ari, elle la profiler qui était là pour décrypter le moindre de ses gestes. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir arrêté l'ombre avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa lumière.

Sa main effleura celle de Tony dans un geste chargé d'une profonde amitié, elle pressa tendrement la paume de l'agent senior.

Puis, elle s'effaça vers la porte. Elle était attendue au NCIS. Elle devait mettre la main sur Ari Haswari.

.

La journée avait été infructueuse. Ils n'avaient aucun élément qui leur permettait d'avancer, aucun indice qui pouvait leur indiquer où il se cachait. La voiture qu'il avait utilisée pour renverser Tony avait été retrouvée en banlieue de Washington, sous la forme d'un amas de tôle brûlée. Plus rien à l'intérieur, plus rien qu'Abby puisse utiliser pour les aider. Pour le moment, ils tâtonnaient complètement dans le noir.

Il était une heure du matin, et ils étaient pourtant toujours là. Timothy McGee s'était endormi sur son clavier, le visage posé sur ses bras. Kate clignait des paupières toutes les secondes sans quitter son écran du regard, le bord des yeux rougis par la fatigue.

Il posa son dernier achat –un immense gobelet de café noir- sur son bureau, et frappa dans ses mains.

Les deux agents firent un bond sur leur chaise. Et braquèrent leurs iris ensommeillés vers le chef d'équipe. Il ne tarda pas à leur pointer l'ascenseur du doigt d'un geste plus qu'autoritaire :

-Rentrez chez vous.

Tim entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à contester. Mais le regard du chef d'équipe l'en empêcha. Il acquiesça maladroitement et attrapa son sac à dos, avant de se diriger d'un pas las vers la cabine de métal.

Kate fut un peu plus longue, attrapant lentement ses affaires pour les rassembler dans sa sacoche, tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil vers Gibbs.

Elle déposa son téléphone à clapet dans la poche prévue à cet effet. Et plissa les yeux en revenant porter son attention sur le renard argenté. Un pli se forma entre ses sourcils quand elle constata qu'il s'installait à sa place, se plongeant dans un énième dossier. Elle reposa son sac sur sa chaise, contourna son bureau, et se plaça face à lui, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Vous aussi, Gibbs.

Il grommela un « non » presque inaudible, sans relever les yeux du rapport qu'avait fait Ducky après la prise d'otage d'Ari Haswari, un peu plus d'un an auparavant.

-Il faut qu'on soit en pleine forme pour l'arrêter, rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête avec agacement.

Il tourna une page. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, et lui faisait comprendre à sa façon. Mais, elle était quelqu'un réputée pour être bornée. Elle posa donc une main sur le bureau, et se pencha en avant, son regard inquisiteur posé sur la chevelure grise qui lui faisait face.

-Gibbs. Vous ne rendrez pas service à Tony si vous vous épuisez ainsi.

Il grogna et referma enfin le dossier. Puis haussa son visage vers elle. Elle put lire la contrariété dans les deux iris de glace. Mais ne sut si c'était à cause d'elle, ou simplement à cause d'Ari. Elle aurait bien parié pour un mélange des deux.

Elle lui désigna l'ascenseur d'un geste du menton, retenant un sourire en voyant qu'il attrapait ses affaires, les muscles saccadés par l'agacement qu'il contenait difficilement. Il suivait sa demande, même si ça lui coutait. Il allait se reposer. Peut-être aller dans sa cave, peut-être rester assis sur les marches de sa terrasse. Mais il quittait le NCIS, il éloignait ces murs oranges, cet ascenseur, et les sombres images qui y étaient accrochées, pour redémarrer au meilleur de sa forme d'ici quelques heures. Et elle en était profondément soulagée.

.

Tony émergea totalement du sommeil au plus noir de la nuit. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois avant, mais avait à chaque fois tenu seulement quelques minutes avant de se rendormir. Il préférait céder au sommeil pour oublier la douleur de ses blessures.

Mais cette fois, il ne parvint pas à retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il resta éveillé, n'osant à peine bouger, s'arrêtant difficilement sur chacun des élancements qui tiraillaient sa peau, le regard fixement posé sur ce plafond blanc éclairé par les leds des appareils électriques et l'éclat gris de la lune.

Il avait l'impression de tanguer. La bouche pâteuse, les mains habitées par des fourmillements. Les effets des antidouleurs. Il était encore dans un état semi-végétatif. Et ce n'était pas la dose de morphine qu'il s'était autorisé quelques minutes après son réveil qui allait l'aider.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en regardant autour de lui, essayant de retrouver une vision stable, d'effacer ce voile semi-transparent qui perturbait sa vue. Mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence : Il allait devoir rester dans le flou jusqu'à ce que les effets des analgésiques se dissipent totalement.

Il grommela en essayant de se redresser sur ses coussins. Au bout d'un long combat avec lui-même, il termina légèrement plus assis, soutenu par deux coussins, le visage en sueur, le cœur battant dix fois trop vite.

Il tendit alors son bras valide vers le chevet -l'autre étant fermement coincé contre son torse-, et attrapa le verre d'eau surmonté d'une paille qui s'y trouvait. Il but le verre d'un trait, assoiffé. Et le reposa avec un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant que, au moins, sa gorge était un peu moins en feu qu'une minute auparavant.

L'agent très spécial (et très amoché) essaya alors de prononcer quelques mots. Après quelques « Café – Café – Pizza – Pizza » lâchés d'une voix rauque mais stable, il constata qu'il pouvait passer un appel. Et composa le numéro de son aîné.

Il remarqua sur l'écran du téléphone qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Mais, il le savait, Gibbs ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cet appel. D'ailleurs, Gibbs ne devait certainement pas dormir. Il était peut-être en train de poncer son bateau. Ou de détruire son ordinateur à coup de batte de baseball, parce que ce dernier ne lui trouvait pas Ari Haswari aussi facilement qu'il le voulait.

Gibbs répondit presque aussitôt. Ce qui attira un mince sourire chez l'agent senior. A croire que son supérieur attendait avec impatience son appel.

-Gibbs.

-Salut Patron.

-T'as une sale voix, DiNozzo.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de t'entendre. Tu viens me chercher ?

-N'y compte pas.

-S'il te plait ?

-Je passe t'amener des affaires demain.

-Me laisse pas là, Patron.

-Bonne nuit, DiNozzo.

-S'il te…

Il s'interrompit en constatant que quelqu'un appuyait sur la clenche. Sa première pensée fut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir demander un petit quelque chose à grignoter à une infirmière –pizza, hamburger, donuts… Ou glaçon infâme. Mais, aussi vite, la porte s'entrouvrit et il remarqua dans l'entrebâillement la main un peu trop charnue pour appartenir à une femme. Il souleva son regard vers le visage de son visiteur.

Son cœur manqua un battement, le téléphone lui échappa des mains alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, souffle coupé. Il détailla ce jean sombre, cette veste de cuir rouge et noir. Ce regard aussi sombre que la nuit, porteur de danger.

Le nouvel arrivant lui décrocha un sourire félin, tandis que son prénom s'échappait des lèvres d'un jeune agent interloqué :

-Ari.

* * *

_HAHAHAHAHAHA ! AIPM ?_

_1 ) Qu'avez vous pensé de Kate et de ses pensées vis-à-vis de Tony ?_

_2) Et ce petit instant dans l'open space ?_

_3) Haha, un avis sur le passage sur notre italien préféré ? SUR LA FIN ?_

_4) A votre avis, bobo ou blabla pour la suite ? x)_

_5) Une passage ou une réplique préférée ?_


	3. Anticipation

_Hello !_

_Vous aimez l'action ? Vous aimez le TBC ? Vous aimez l'AIPM ? Vous aimez les rires cruels ?_

_Cool, moi aussi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rose: MUAHAHA, moi aussi j'adore le TBC. *sourire adorable*  
_

_Oce: Moi, méchante ? OUI ! *Gnak gnak*_

_MDH: Je l'ai dit, je reviens à mes débuts, TBC TBC TBC TBC ! XD Mais les autres vont avoir bobo aussi, diantre. Kate/Ari tu veux, Kate/Ari tu auras !_

_WJ: *sors son doudou Talmer de réa*_

_Jen : Longue, je ne sais pas. AIPMique...VUI._

_Sashette : Hmmm, tu penses bien *sourire dément*_

_Joly: T'ES LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! *Meurs de joie* Je pensais ne plus te revoir parmi nous. Si si. Diantre, ce que je suis contente !_

_DG: Teutafait !_

* * *

**Anticipation**

.

Tony observait le nouvel arrivant, sans vraiment parvenir à croire qu'il était face à lui. Difficile de réaliser que l'homme le plus recherché du NCIS venait de passer entre les agents que Gibbs n'avait pas dû manquer placer devant Bethesda, pour parvenir à sa chambre sans aucune difficulté. Et pourtant…

Il était là, face à lui, illuminé par la faible lueur de la lune, les lèvres rehaussées d'une façon indiquant autant de hauteur que de fierté, regard noir narguant le sien qui devait être à présent naturellement écarquillé par la surprise.

Un instant, Tony se demanda si cette vision était l'un des effets de la morphine, une sordide hallucination pour lui rappeler qu'il venait de prendre un aller-simple à Bethesda à cause d'un type imprévisible et totalement dangereux, même si à peine plus âgé que lui. Peut-être une image de son subconscient pour le narguer de son erreur ?

L'image fit un pas vers lui. Tony résista à l'envie de se pincer pour voir s'il rêvait. Tout son corps était déjà douloureux, il n'allait pas en rajouter un morceau. Et puis, l'instant était beaucoup trop tendu pour qu'il s'amuse à esquisser un geste aussi banal.

En le voyant apparaître, il s'était redressé, torse légèrement arc-bouté vers l'avant même s'il en ressentait chaque élancement dans le dos, l'épaule blessée, le torse et l'abdomen. Sa fierté l'obligeait à supporter chaque brûlure que lui infligeait cette position semi-assise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ari voir combien il avait réussi son œuvre.

Le portable avait glissé sur son côté droit, contre sa hanche, écran vers le bas. Instinctivement, avant qu'Ari ne pose les yeux dessus, il le recouvrit d'un bout de la couverture blanche. Puis, il lança la première pique, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le silence chargé d'une tension qui n'avait rien d'amical, tout comme ce regard noir encore plus assombri par le danger :

-Sympa la petite visite, j'espère que tu ramènes des gâteaux ?

Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour essayer de paraître détendu malgré la tension qui régnait. Il voulait à tout prix paraître fort devant l'ennemi.

La remarque accentua le sourire de Haswari. D'une façon si malsaine que l'agent très spécial en sentit un long frisson glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Je n'ai pas ça avec moi, malheureusement.

-Alors, je ne te retiens pas.

-Moi qui pensais que tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous attend, toi et ton équipe…

-Une méga fiesta quand on aura placé ta tête sur l'échafaud ?

-Quelle façon barbare d'envisager l'avenir…

-J'aurai peut-être été un peu plus clément si tu n'avais pas voulu tester tes amortisseurs sur moi.

Ari pencha la tête de côté, d'une façon indiquant que l'agent n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Puis, il croisa les bras en avançant vers la fenêtre, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'agent. Un agent, qui, le plus discrètement possible, continuait à faire glisser sa main sur le côté du lit, direction le tiroir du chevet, où il l'espérait, son supérieur y avait caché son semi-automatique.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer d'attraper ton arme, DiNozzo, commenta Ari d'une voix ennuyée, alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant pour tenter d'apercevoir la lune. Tu sais très bien que dans l'état où tu es, tu ne tiendrais pas plus de trois secondes face à moi.

La main du concerné s'immobilisa sur le bord de la couverture. Et autant pour sa discrétion.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de camper ici, Haswari, rétorqua Tony. Tu vas faire fuir la petite infirmière qui vient me donner les soins. Ça serait dommage, elle est vraiment mignonne.

-Aussi mignonne que l'agent Todd ? S'enquit Ari d'un ton docte, tout en se retournant lentement pour faire face à Tony, les deux mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes croisées devant lui.

Tony fronça les sourcils, l'israélien braqua son regard sur le petit câble relié au poignet de l'agent d'un côté, à un sac transparent chargé de morphine et accroché au mur de l'autre. Il releva les lèvres dans un sourire qui dévoila l'éclat de ses dents. Et qui n'annonça rien de bon pour l'agent très spécial.

-Morphine, énonça Ari d'une voix trop doucereusement dangereuse. Un peu trop de cette adorable substance, et tu t'en tires avec une légère somnolence, une hypothermie ou de l'hypotension. Un peu plus, et tu commences à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Ce qui te serait infiniment douloureux, surtout après avoir eu la peste, n'est-ce-pas ? Plus encore, et tu arrives au coma. Trop, et c'est la mort. J'ai toujours aimé la morphine, elle me passionne. Invisible, transparente, délicate d'apparence. Et aussi dangereuse qu'une balle en pleine poitrine.

En même temps que son monologue, il s'était avancé jusqu'au liquide en question. A quelques centimètres de la tête de l'agent, le regard voguant entre Tony et l'objet de son discours.

Ari avança sa main vers le sachet et posa la main sur le bouton qui contrôlait le niveau de morphine. S'il appuyait au maximum, l'italien y passait en moins de deux minutes. L'agent fit alors ce que son instinct de survie lui ordonna de faire : Il ne pouvait pas sauter sur Ari dans son état, surtout s'il comptait survivre. Il débrancha donc la perfusion de son bras et roula sur l'autre côté du lit en entraînant draps et couverture avec lui. Il atterrit au sol sur ses genoux et sa main valide, avec cette désastreuse sensation d'avoir fait une chute de plus de dix étages et d'avoir tous ses os en compote.

Malgré l'état dans lequel il était et l'intégralité de son être qui criait pitié, son réflexe principal fut de tirer à lui le tiroir qui était à niveau de son visage pour plonger y chercher son arme. Malheureusement, il avait à peine posé la main sur la poignée qu'une nouvelle douleur explosa au niveau de son épaule blessée, là où Haswari venait d'y envoyer son coude. Il retomba en arrière sur le lino gris, souffle coupé par cette cuisante souffrance qui lui déchirait tout le côté de son corps.

Ari se tenait au-dessus de lui, imposant, fier. Un poing sur la hanche, l'autre entourant l'arme de Tony.

Il y eut une seconde de battement où celui qui était à terre se demanda si sa dernière heure venait d'arriver. Juste avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il était l'agent _très_ spécial de Gibbs. Celui qui avait survécu à la peste pouvait se sauver de situations plus dangereuses que ça. Alors, de toutes ses forces restantes, il envoya son pied dans le genou d'Ari Haswari, se délectant du hoquet de douleur de ce dernier quand son talon atteint l'os de l'israélien.

Son acte de défense était dangereux. Et aussi inattendu pour l'israélien, puisqu'il le fit tituber et tomber contre le chevet, permettant ainsi à l'agent de jeter son bras valide sous le lit pour attraper l'arme qui venait d'y glisser.

Avec cette impression qu'il avait ici son dernier espoir de survie à portée de main.

.

Gibbs n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite de toute sa carrière. Aujourd'hui, il défiait les lois de la vitesse, prenant des virages de façon si serrées que l'arrière de sa voiture glissait vers le côté opposé à chaque nouveau tournant.

Il avait réussi à mettre le haut-parleur. Il entendait tout. D'abord la discussion. Puis le monologue d'Ari sur la morphine. L'assassin venait d'énoncer à sa victime la façon dont il allait le tuer, avec un détachement morbide. Et, alors qu'il avait senti son cœur manquer un battement en s'imaginant retrouver son meilleur agent, les yeux vitreux, fixés sur un plafond blanc qu'il ne voyait plus, il avait perçu les signes de bagarre. Le cri de douleur de Tony. Et depuis, plus rien. La communication avait été coupée.

Il n'avait pas appuyé sur le frein une seule fois depuis qu'il avait quitté son domicile, cette cave où il avait cherché à éprouver un peu de réconfort après une journée exécrable à essayer d'anticiper les gestes d'Ari Haswari.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'israélien irait le défier en retournant voir sa cible. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce crétin irait poursuivre sa quête en retournant vers sa première cible. C'était trop simple. Trop facile pour Ari Haswari.

Et pourtant…

Gibbs était encore à environ cinq minutes de Bethesda. Et il avait cette détestable sensation au creux de la poitrine. Celle qui lui disait qu'il arriverait trop tard.

.

Il enroulait sa paume autour de la crosse à l'instant ou Ari Haswari l'attrapa par son bras blessé pour le tirer sans ménagement vers lui. Tony poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur, avec cette impression que son bras venait de se détacher du reste de son corps. Il tenta malgré tout de viser Ari, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand un coup de crosse le frappa en plein visage pour le laisser sonné.

Encore une fois, Haswari avait anticipé.

Il récupéra l'arme au sol, lançant une œillade en coin à l'agent qui gémissait, à terre, une main sur l'endroit où l'israélien venait de le frapper. Il rangea le Sig dans sa ceinture.

Et, alors, au grand étonnement de l'italien, il tendit la main à Tony, comme pour l'aider à se relever. Bien sûr, l'homme fier qu'était Tony DiNozzo dédaigna la paume de l'ennemi. Inspirant profondément en se forçant à rester alerte malgré son état catastrophique, il essuya la trace de sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres puis s'aida du mur pour se redresser. Tout en se redressant, il défia le second d'un regard assombri par la colère, la douleur, et toutes les envies de torture qui l'assaillaient.

Ce qui ne semblait aucunement perturber le second. Ari semblait aussi détendu que jamais, comme si rien de tout ça ne venait de se passer, comme s'il n'avait pas un genou qui devait être en plutôt mauvais état après avoir rencontré le pied de l'italien. Il se frotta tour à tour les mains contre son pantalon d'un geste assuré, effaçant les quelques poussières qui s'étaient incrustées dans ses paumes en tombant. Puis, il reporta à nouveau son attention vers l'agent mal en point qui avait du mal à garder la station debout. Et lui désigna le fauteuil d'un geste chargé de beaucoup trop de politesse.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Tony grogna pour toute réponse. Ari se pencha alors vers les draps tombés à terre. Et récupéra le portable de l'agent. Il plissa les yeux en observant l'écran du portable, sourire en coin.

-Ton appel a cessé d'émettre depuis quelques instants. Mais, _il_ devrait arriver d'ici peu…

Tony regarda le téléphone, puis Ari, avec suspicion, la vue encore plus trouble qu'avant l'arrivée de l'israélien. Ses jambes tremblaient si fort qu'il doutait de tenir encore longtemps debout devant Ari, même aidé par le mur. Mais il mettait toute sa volonté à rester en position verticale, ne voulant pas montrer davantage de faiblesse à son ennemi.

Il pinça les lèvres, incapable de comprendre où voulait en venir Haswari. Venir ici, bavarder, menacer de le tuer, et finalement l'aider à se remettre debout pour lui parler de son portable. Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Haswari ?

L'autre haussa les épaules, le portable de Tony toujours dans la main.

- Vous tester. M'amuser. Du moins, pour le moment. Parce que, crois-moi et sans vouloir t'offenser, mais si je l'avais voulu, tu serais déjà mort. Je ne manque jamais mes cibles.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, rangeant le portable de Tony dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Il doit te rester à peu près trois minutes. Tu devrais te dépêcher.

Tony s'agrippa à l'une des machines, le sol faisant un peu trop de vagues sous ses pieds. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles d'Haswari malgré le vertige qui l'enveloppait.

-Me dépêcher ? Grogna Tony d'un ton haché, sans comprendre ce que l'israélien tentait de lui dire.

-Hmm. Avant qu'il ne se gare, confirma Ari, la main sur la poignée.

Les dents de l'italien crissèrent derrière cette réponse évasive.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Haswari ? Aboya une nouvelle fois Tony, à bout de nerfs.

Ari haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-Anthony, je te pensais plus réactif. C'est le jeu... Toi, lui. Et un petit défi. Je sais qu'il a tout entendu de notre échange. Je t'ai même laissé essayé de t'en sortir pour qu'il perçoive l'urgence, qu'il ait espoir, qu'il aille plus vite. Et maintenant, je sais qu'il va bientôt surgir dans le parking dans l'ambition de me mettre une balle dans la tête.

Une sueur glacée frappa l'italien. Il pressentait ce qu'allait annoncer Ari. Il redoutait les futures paroles.

Le fait qu'Ari l'ait renversé. L'hôpital. Cette visite pile au moment où il avait appelé Gibbs. C'était une nouvelle machination de l'israélien. Qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient anticipé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, grogna l'italien en tanguant d'un pas vers Ari.

-Moi ? Rien. Il n'a pas besoin de mes services, cette fois.

Ari esquissa un sourire dangereux, un pied déjà dans le couloir.

-Une fois qu'il aura coupé le moteur de sa voiture, elle explosera. Lui avec. A moins que tu ne l'en empêche. Epates-moi, DiNozzo. Il te reste approximativement… Deux minutes.

Sur ces derniers mots, Ari s'effaça dans le couloir. Le temps que l'italien titube jusqu'à la porte, il était déjà loin. Et le temps courrait beaucoup trop vite pour un agent qui arrivait à peine à respirer et qui devait pourtant trouver le moyen de sauver son supérieur en moins de cent-vingt secondes.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA, je suis démoniaque !_

_1) Que pensez-vous d'Ari ? _

_2) Et de son dialogue avec Tony ?_

_3) Vous avez aimé le TBC ?_

_4) Et la machination d'Ari ?_

_5) Un passage/dialogue préféré ?_


	4. Compte à rebours

_Hello ! _

_Diantre, je me suis délectée de vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre ! *Se frotte les mains*_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_DG: Teutafait ! Un mélange savoureux, délectable, etc. Ne trouves-tu point ? MUAHAHA_

_Oce: Aaaaaaaah Ari, je l'adore ! Il est terriblement machiavélique, avec toutes ses mises en scène. Comme lorsqu'il a enlevé Kate, ou quand il s'est glissé dans le sac mortuaire. Et le fait qu'ils travaillaient pour FBI, Mossad, et des agents terroristes etc... Ma-chia-vé-li-que._

_Rose: Hmmmmmmmm. Non._

_WJ: Washington Jôôôônes, je t'ai dit qu'on ne mangeait pas les peluches. Tsss_

_Ankou: Moi, bluffer ? Non. *sourire carnassier*. Tu sais que j'aime profondément être cruelle. ;]_

_MDH: Vui, Ari est méchant, GNAK GNAK. J'aime ce very bad Ari. Et le TBC, évidemment._

_Sashette : La politesse ! Voila l'un des trucs qui m'a marqué chez Ari. Il est poli, cultivé, même souriant. Et il a ce côté tellement sûr de lui. Fichtre. C'est ZE méchant._

_Allison: Je vais le boboter, évidemment. Comme tous les autres personnages. MUAHAHAHA :)_

_Gwen : Je prends les mêmes raisons que dans la série pour Ari. ;] Il joue avec l'équipe pour rendre Gibbs faible, héhé._

_Automne : Merciiii_

_Jen : J'ai dit que je revenais à mes débuts. Et mes débuts sont TBCiques. ULTRA TBCiques ! ;]_

* * *

**Compte à rebours**

.

Le martellement du sang au niveau de ses tempes cadençait ses pas. Porté par un mélange d'urgence, d'adrénaline et de peur, il ignorait la douleur, les vertiges et tout ce qui, en temps normal, l'aurait empêché d'avancer.

Il lui restait une minute trente. Et il avait trouvé toutes les portes de chambre fermées sur son passage. L'œuvre d'Haswari ? Probable. Potentiel. Sûrement. Il avait décidément de plus en plus envie d'étrangler ce type jusqu'à le voir devenir bleu.

_Une minute trente._ Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller sur le parking. Pas le temps de s'arrêter pour observer cette plaie à son épaule qui le brûlait comme si on y avait appliqué un fer rouge. Pas le temps de faire une pause pour souffler, pour essayer de stopper cette nausée qui menaçait de l'envahir d'un instant à l'autre. Pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi un profond filet de sang dégoulinait le long de son bras et gouttait au sol à chacun de ses pas.

L'urgence était de sauver son patron, il s'occuperait de son état par la suite, une fois le chronomètre coupé. Une fois Gibbs en sureté, loin des machinations d'Ari Haswari. Là et uniquement là, quand tout serait fini, il pourrait s'allonger au sol et se laisser aller à un repos bien mérité, en espérant que un infirmier passerait dans le coin pour le recueillir.

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et arriva dans une allée aux murs d'un jaune fané, chargée de portes blanches, toutes closes. Il tituba jusqu'à la première. Fermée, comme les trois suivantes. La quatrième ne lui résista pas. Ari n'était pas passé par là.

Il lui restait une minute.

Il poussa la porte du plat de sa main valide. Une empreinte pleine de sang resta marquée sur le battant blanc, il ne la remarqua même pas, occupé à scruter la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il se demanda s'il allait réveiller l'occupant des lieux, un quinquagénaire plongé dans un profond sommeil, le dos tourné au mur, visage braqué vers la fenêtre aux volets entrouverts.

Il recherchait un seul et unique élément. Qu'il ne trouva pas dans cette pièce.

Avec désespoir, il passa donc à la suivante, s'agrippant aux murs et aux chaises pour ne pas tomber à chaque nouveau pas.

Quarante-cinq secondes.

Le sol oscillait sous ses jambes, ses genoux étaient à deux doigts de lâcher. Il poussa de toutes ses dernières forces sur la poignée de la porte suivante. Elle ne lui résista pas. Il alluma la lumière, sans prendre en compte le gémissement craintif de la jeune femme, occupante des lieux, qu'il venait de réveiller d'une façon plutôt brutale.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit objet posé sur le chevet. Un téléphone portable à clapet. Le seul moyen de survie de Gibbs. Le souffle court, plus nauséeux que jamais, il combla l'espace qui le séparait du téléphone avec précipitation, entendant à peine la femme hurler en le voyant courir vers elle, couvert de sang. Son attention était déjà concentrée sur le numéro qu'il allait composer. Uniquement ce numéro. Le reste n'était rien.

Il abattit ses doigts sur les touches en s'étonnant de ne pas les voir passer à travers le téléphone tant il frappait fort. Quand il porta l'écouteur à son oreille, il constata que sa main tremblait, agitées par des soubresauts incontrôlables. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la femme qui le regardait avec horreur, pendant que la première tonalité résonnait.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour hurler à nouveau, il coinça le portable entre son oreille et son épaule pour pouvoir tendre sa main vers elle.

-Agent fédéral, n'ayez pas pe-

-Gibbs.

-Patron !

Il avait déjà oublié la femme –qui s'était de toute façon enfuit de la chambre-, concentré sur ce qu'il devait annoncer. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche, et il n'avait pas le temps de tous les prononcer. Il devait savamment les choisir.

Il restait vingt-cinq secondes.

-Il faut absolument que tu sortes de la voiture ! Sans t'arrêter !

-Où est Haswari ? Gronda le chef d'équipe sans sembler l'entendre.

-Ecoute-moi !

Tony serra son poing valide, frustré. Il tourna sur lui-même en direction de la porte, comme si ce simple geste pouvait l'amener devant ce borné de patron qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Attraper Haswari. Une idée qui recouvrait toute notion de sécurité pour lui-même. Gibbs ne l'écoutait même pas, trop concentré sur sa vengeance.

-Patron ! S'écria à nouveau Tony, sa voix vibrant de tension et de colère. Il a placé une bom…

Trop tard. La communication fut coupée net.

L'italien appuya sur la touche rappel, avec cette impression d'avoir la tête coincée dans un étau tant le stress le happait.

Il s'appuya dos contre le mur. Son supérieur ne décrochait plus, les secondes s'écoulaient. Un profond mauvais pressentiment s'écoulait en lui, faisait danser des points noirs devant ses yeux, trembler chacun de ses membres.

Il murmura le nom de son aîné, son portable quittant sa main pour aller retrouver le sol, alors que ses genoux cédaient sous lui et qu'il se laissait glisser au sol, aussi vide qu'une poupée de chiffon.

Puis, les vitres de la chambre tremblèrent, quelques alarmes de voiture retentirent. Et, surtout, Tony entendit clairement cette déflagration.

Celle annonçant une explosion à proximité de l'hôpital.

Il ferma les yeux, gagné par une sensation d'abandon totale. Et laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière alors que ses dernières forces le quittaient. Et qu'il s'autorisait à retrouver la douceur du néant, pour oublier un présent qu'il ne voulait pas affronter.

* * *

_Muahaha, un avis ?_


	5. Pire qu'une ombre

_Hello !_

_Nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse un peu respirer, aujourd'hui x) Et vi._

_Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Ari ? Son implication dans le Hamas, Al Qaïda, la façon dont il a été couvert par le FBI, etc ? Sinon, je peux vous expliquer si vous le souhaitez, envoyez moi un MP. Ou vous pouvez aller voir sur Wikipédia, tapez "Ari Haswari", et vous aurez toutes les informations sur lui x). Ça va être plutôt utile si vous souhaitez comprendre l'intrigue, même si je ne vais pas faire compliqué cette fois (promis, je vais essayer !)._

_Bwef, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Jen : MUAHAHAHAHAHA !_

_DG: Tu sais quoi ? J'ai ADORÉ cette review constructive ! Merci ! Et puis, tu as peut être raison, héhéhé._

_MM : Vi, sadique, très sadique ! Surtout que là, j'étais plutôt gentille. Hum._

_Sashette : Disons que, comme il s'est plutôt bien fait mal en voulant échapper à Ari, et qu'il était déjà mal en point (et sous morphine), je lui ai permis de tomber dans les vapes. Oui, je sais, je suis trop clémente._

_MDH: Merciiii. Tony fait parce qu'il n'a pas le choix *rire diabolique*_

_Oce : Merci beaucoup ! C'est une très gentille review ! Bon courage pour les cours x)_

* * *

**Pire qu'une ombre**

.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller.

Après avoir attendu pendant plus de quatre heures au chevet de son insupportable mais irremplaçable collègue, Timothy McGee posa son magazine sur la petite table, un léger sourire égayant son visage. Il fit un pas en direction de celui qui venait de sortir de son profond sommeil et battait maintenant des paupières en retrouvant la réalité, retenant difficilement quelques paroles réconfortantes que l'agent très spécial aurait à coup sûr repoussées en lâchant quelques phrases sarcastiques – Et ce malgré sa gorge qui devait être plus aride le désert du Sahara.

L'informaticien se tourna vers le pichet d'eau fraiche placé sur le chevet, cachant ainsi au second son sourire largement soulagé. Et remplit un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit à Tony. Ce dernier l'attrapa avec une avidité qui fit vite oublier ses gestes encore brouillon, et vida le verre d'un trait. Tim s'empressa d'en remplir un second quand Tony lui tendit le geste, le regard avide.

Tony trempa à nouveau ses lèvres dans le verre. Mais le but cette fois avec lenteur, semblant savourer chacune de ses gorgées. Enfin, il reposa son bien sur le chevet. Et tendit son visage pâle vers McGee, exigeant d'un coup d'œil des réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait pas encore posé mais qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau :

-Ça fait combien de temps que je… Croassa Tony, la voix deux fois plus éraillée qu'à son premier réveil.

-Quelques heures, l'interrompit Tim en secouant la tête. Pas plus.

-Et Gibbs ? Il est… Est-ce qu'il est…

Tony pinça la bouche. Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il détournait le visage, les mots en suspens, mourant sur ses lèvres sans qu'il n'arrive à les prononcer.

Tim s'empressa de secouer la tête. Il lisait la douleur dans l'attitude de son collègue, dans l'affaissement de ses épaules, les plis de son visage. Il entrevoyait une peine si profonde qu'il en ressentit un long frisson lui parcourir la nuque.

Il tendit la paume vers Tony, mais la ramena aussitôt à lui, se rappelant cette fierté qu'avait l'agent très spécial, ce masque qui l'obligeait à ne pas vouloir de réconfort. Il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour le moment.

-Non, Tony, il va…

-…Bien, termina la voix d'un ancien marine, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur lui, accompagné sur son propriétaire accompagné d'un gobelet de café Starbucks encore fumant. Tu m'enterrais déjà, DiNozzo ?

L'intéressé sursauta vivement derrière l'apparition de son supérieur. Et mit de longues secondes à réussir à réagir, lâchant un rire ridicule quand il réalisa enfin que l'apparition n'était pas un produit de son imagination, et que son aîné n'était pas mort dans la déflagration qu'il avait entendu, quelques heures plus tôt. De son côté, Tim cacha un sourire amusé en braquant son visage vers le sol, désireux de ne pas le montrer aux deux autres, de ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres.

-Non, non, bredouilla finalement Tony en s'appuyant sur sa paume pour tenter de se redresser. Je savais très bien que tu allais bien, Patron. Même si je…

-Et si tu restais en place, maugréa Gibbs en plissant le regard, stoppant net le jeune homme dans sa tentative pour se redresser et se justifier.

-Les médecins ont déjà dû te faire pas mal de nouveaux points après ta rencontre avec Ari, rajouta McGee en mordillant ses lèvres d'un geste nerveux. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Les visages des deux autres se fermèrent à l'entente du nom de leur plus grand ennemi. Tony alla rechercher l'information dans le regard de son aîné. Qui se contenta de lui adresser un petit coup de tête, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il avait déjà compris sa question.

-On n'a pas retrouvé sa trace, DiNozzo.

-Ce type est pire qu'une ombre, soupira un Tim désabusé.

Un court silence suivit sa remarque. Jusqu'à ce que Tony lâche enfin ce qui le taraudait depuis son réveil :

-Et l'explosion ? Je l'ai entendu. Comment tu… Enfin, pourquoi tu es… Ok, Patron, si t'as des superpouvoirs, c'est _maintenant_, qu'il faut me le dire.

Gibbs porta son gobelet à ses lèvres et prit le temps de savourer une copieuse gorgée avant de répondre, cachant ainsi un haussement de lèvres amusé qu'il ne voulait pas laisser paraître.

-Je n'ai plus de voiture, énonça-t-il enfin.

-Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Pas que je dise que tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir, mais…

-J'ai entendu ta voix, DiNozzo. Ta précipitation.

-Il a abandonné sa voiture en la laissant ralentir assez pour ne pas se blesser…. Ou presque pas, indiqua Tim en lançant un petit coup d'œil à la fine coupure qui ornait le front du plus âgé. Dans le terrain vague à côté de l'hôpital, ce qui a permis à la déflagration de ne faire aucun blessé. Quelques secondes de plus, et il y avait beaucoup plus de victimes, conclut Tim en affaissant ses épaules, usé.

Tony opina d'un mouvement de menton. Et serra son poing valide alors qu'il se remémorait les paroles d'Haswari, les dernières minutes avant que le compte à rebours commence. Il sentit une décharge de colère, de haine profonde le traverser, tandis qu'il braquait deux prunelles brillantes de rage contenue sur son aîné.

-Il était à deux doigts de t'avoir.

-Il ne m'a pas eu, rectifia Gibbs, conscient de la colère qui venait d'envahir son jeune agent.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, DiNozzo.

Tony poussa un court soupir, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se lever immédiatement pour aller à la chasse au Haswari. Frustré d'être là à cause de _lui_, là, à s'inquiéter pour les siens au lieu de les protéger.

Il gesticula légèrement entre les coussins, agacé.

-T'es sûr de toi ? Reprit-il finalement d'un ton rendu sec par la colère qui l'habitait. Il s'est déjà attaqué à Kate et à Ducky sans en être inquiété, Patron, puisque ton pote Fornell le protège. Alors, t'es vraiment sûr de toi ?

-Le FBI ne le protège plus, riposta Gibbs.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent d'avis. Qu'est-ce qu'un agent du NCIS contre un type qui a infiltré le Hamas pour leurs beaux yeux ?

-C'est un terroriste.

-C'est un caméléon. Il est ce qu'il veut, quand il veut. Et je suis certain que s'il décide de prouver son innocence et notre mensonge, il le fera.

-N'en soit pas si sûr, DiNozzo.

Tony secoua la tête, laissant un profond silence suivre les paroles de son aîné. Tim se remit lentement à respirer, se rendant compte au fil des secondes où sa respiration redevenait normale qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout l'échange des deux autres, n'osant même pas les couper par le bruit de son souffle.

Sous le regard de McGee, les épaules de l'agent très spécial s'affaissèrent. Son menton tomba légèrement vers l'avant. La colère venait de disparaître pour ne plus laisser qu'une profonde fatigue. Qu'il trahit d'une voix plus basse, plus usée :

-Je ne serai rassuré que quand il sera en prison pour le reste de sa vie, Patron. Ou mort.

-Ou mort, répéta Gibbs d'un ton sec, tout en hochant la tête vers la porte, indiquant d'un geste de la main au troisième qu'il était temps de quitter la pièce pour laisser leur collègue se reposer.

Qu'il était temps de retourner chercher leurs ennemis.

.

Les yeux clos, les mains autour du visage dans une imitation d'un batteur en plein solo, Abby Sciuto franchit la porte de son laboratoire d'un pas dansant, portée par les notes du groupe de Heavy Metal qui hurlait à plein poumons à travers les différentes basses du labo.

Elle tourna sur elle-même tandis que les portes se refermaient sur ses talons, battant une dernière fois l'air de ses mains alors que la chanson se terminait. Puis, elle se courba en avant, remerciant son public invisible en rouvrant les yeux, prête à retourner travailler après cet intermède musical et la petite pause-déjeuner qu'elle s'était accordée.

D'instinct, elle se dirigea d'abord vers le petit frigo où une dizaine de gobelets de caf-pow l'attendaient. Elle avait demandé à Tim de lui faire une réserve quand Gibbs leur avait ordonné, à elle et Ducky, de rester au Navy Yard le plus longtemps possible, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Haswari soit sous les barreaux. Le soir, elle devait attendre que quelqu'un de l'agence la raccompagne chez elle. Quelqu'un qui passait à chaque fois la nuit sur son canapé noir, sous son plaid à imprimés « Os » d'un joli vert fluorescent.

Déjà dix jours. Après s'être attaqué à Tony et Gibbs, avoir fait exploser la voiture du grand Manitou, il semblait avoir totalement disparu des radars.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il pouvait aussi facilement s'en être sorti. Comme Gibbs, elle était résolue à le retrouver. Pour ne plus qu'il fasse de mal à quiconque.

Dix jours, autant de nuit sans sommeil pour Gibbs, avec seulement quelques pauses au sein de l'antre de Ducky pour se reposer. Dix jours de nervosité, de stress absolu pour Kate, McGee et Tony, qui était revenu travailler ce matin, sans prendre en compte les regards assassins des trois autres et la façon dont Gibbs lui avait ordonné de « rentrer chez lui ».

Il avait une meilleure mine, même si son bras était toujours légèrement raidi sur le côté de son corps, signe qu'il n'était pas totalement guéri, et il avait également désormais une petite cicatrice sous le menton. Selon lui, elle lui donnait le « charme d'un Redford ». Abby avait acquiescé, même si son Tony valait dix Robert Redford à lui tout seul, évidemment.

Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras avec la vigueur d'un ouragan, plus heureuse que jamais de le revoir parmi eux. Et l'avait relâché quand il avait couiné entre ses bras, signe qu'elle ne lui laissait plus assez d'oxygène.

Sa petite famille allait bien. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Avec un court soupir frustré, elle reposa son caf-pow sur son bureau, à droite de son clavier, et fit craquer ses doigts. Puis, elle lança une énième recherche sur les caméras de la ville, en partant des traits de Haswari pour élément déclencheur de résultat. S'il apparaissait dans le champ d'une caméra, elle le saurait rapidement.

Même si, depuis dix jours, les résultats étaient toujours nuls.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, son ordinateur bippa à peine la recherche était-elle lancée. Aussi stupéfaite que si elle venait de découvrir un océan de caf-pow, elle se pencha vers l'écran, sa main happant la souris avec avidité alors qu'elle allait chercher du résultat.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit au fur et à mesure où elle comprenait d'où venait l'image en question. Pourquoi la recherche avait été aussi rapide.

L'image avait été pris intra-muros. Un Ari Haswari au sourire assuré faisait un clin d'œil à la caméra de sécurité.

Celle du local des preuves.

Il était dans l'agence.

* * *

_AIPM ?_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du Tibbs ? Du McNozzo ? Soulagés que Gibbs soit vivant ? Et que pensez-vous de l'ellipse de dix jours ? De la fin ? Un passage ou dialogue préféré ?_

_N'oubliez pas : Les reviews font plaisir aux auteurs, trèèèès plaisir ;]. Et les incitent à poster plus vite, aussi, muahahaha_


	6. Passe Muraille

_Hola ! _

_Nouveau chapitre avec un peu tout le monde, héhéhé :). Je fais référence dans ce chapitre à l'épisode 1x16, Bête Noire, où Ari est déjà entré dans le Navy Yard par l'intermédiaire d'un sac mortuaire, et où il a pris en otage Kate, Ducky et Gerald, et a tiré sur Gérald et Gibbs ;]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Jen: Il vient les narguer :p Je m'inspire de la série pour le caractère Ari, et il s'est quand même plusieurs fois retrouvés face à l'équipe avec le simple plaisir de leur montrer qu'il était le plus fort :D_

_Rose: Teutafait. Et un thé sans citron, c'est comme un caf-pow sans paille. N'est-ce-pas ?_

_Sashette : Moi aussi je pense que Gibbs aime courir après Ari. Un ennemi aussi rusé que lui, c'est plutôt rare, non ? Hahaha_

_Lentilles: Awwwh, j'aime tes reviews! Muahaha, merci ! Son but n'était pas vraiment de tuer Gibbs, c'était une possibilité. Son but était plutôt de donner un coup de pression. Et c'est ce qu'il va faire jusqu'à en avoir marre de jouer hahaha :p Oh et ta dernière review a largement inspiré des répliques de ce chapitre, et le titre, merci héhéhé ;]_

_Sirius: Waouh ! Ca doit faire 2 ou 3 ans que je ne t'avais pas vu dans les reviews ! :p Vivi, il y aura beaucoup (beaucoup) de Tibbs dans cette histoire. Et de TBC, of course. Parce que Tony est le personnage central de cette fic' (comme sur toutes mes fics, oui, je sais)._

_Oce: Hmmm, je ne sais pas encore où s'arrêteront mes limites sur cette fic'. Mais si, je suis cruelle. Si si. *Rire diabolique*_

_Amy: *Souffle sur ses ongles* Oui, je t'apprendrai à devenir démesurément cruelle, jeune Padawan. Ziva ? Elle arrive. Bientôt._

_WJ: *Ricane diaboliquement avec WJ*_

* * *

**Passe-Muraille**

.

Kate Todd était occupé à taper un rapport sur les dernières recherches qu'ils avaient effectué la veille quand elle vit le téléphone de Gibbs sonner. Sonner, encore et encore. Malheureusement pour son interlocuteur, le chef d'équipe était parti chercher un café. Ce fut donc celui qui le secondait en cas d'absence qui alla décrocher.

Kate observa l'agent très spécial attraper l'appareil avec une fierté clairement visible. Et énoncer son titre d'une voix chaude, assurée. Comme d'habitude, il en rajoutait. Et, comme d'habitude, Kate trouva son jeu amusant, même si elle aurait préféré se jeter du haut d'un quinzième étage plutôt que de le lui avouer.

Mais, contrairement à son habitude, son sourire le quitta aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle le vit perdre toutes ses couleurs, tandis que ses jointures blanchissaient autour du combiné, signe qu'il agrippait le téléphone avec une vigueur sans nom.

Signe que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Au vu du regard horrifié qu'il avait, _très_ grave.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, laissant le siège tourner sur lui-même tant elle avait bondi avec force. Un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Tim lui apprit qu'il avait réagi de la même façon. Tous deux attendaient autour de Tony, qu'il parle. Qu'il prononce enfin un mot pour leur expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ecoute, Abs, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton catégorique, ne panique pas. Reste à l'intérieur, ferme toute tes portes et attend. Je t'envoie quelqu'un.

Il acquiesça sous sa réponse, et tendit un doigt vers McGee.

-Tu descends immédiatement chez Abs, articula-t-il silencieusement.

McGee l'interrogea d'un regard. Tony couvrit le combiné de sa main et souffla, le regard assombri par la fureur :

-Ari. Ari est ici.

.

Tim avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait en courant vers les escaliers, trop hâtés par le temps pour attendre l'ascenseur. Tony le héla cependant avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, le combiné encore dans la main.

-Appelle Gibbs. Préviens le.

Tim acquiesça, Tony se tourna vers sa partenaire. Et lui indiqua l'ascenseur.

-Avec moi, Kate. Il est là pour quelque chose, et on va vite savoir ce que c'est. On descend le voir.

.

Gibbs rentrait du Starbucks d'un pas accéléré, comme si quelque chose le prévenait qu'il devait faire vite, que le temps courrait.

Cette intuition l'avait happé à peine avait-il eu son gobelet dans les mains, alors qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone portable. Etrangement, il avait hésité à reposer son gobelet pour courir vers le Navy Yard. Mais s'était retenu, se contentant de marcher d'un pas qui aurait pu être celui de course pour certains.

Et, alors qu'il approchait de l'agence, il sentait de plus en plus que quelque chose clochait. Peut-être était-ce son instinct qui le lui soufflait. Ou peut-être avait-il remarqué un détail en allant jusqu'au Starbucks, qu'il n'avait pas spécialement enregistré, mais pour lequel son cerveau lui lançait une alerte.

Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha automatiquement, pressentant déjà l'annonce qu'on allait lui faire.

-Patron ? IlestlàPatron, ilestlà…

Tim ne prenait même pas le temps de respirer, affolé. Et lui ne prit plus le temps de marcher, le sang battant déjà à ses tempes alors qu'une vague de colère l'envahissait. Le café finit sa course sur le trottoir, Gibbs l'avait déjà oublié.

-Où ?

-Entrepôtdespreuves, TonyetKateysontdescendus.

Gibbs lâcha un grognement. Il était presque arrivé au niveau de l'agence.

-Abby ? Ducky ?

-Elle est avec moi, indiqua Tim en reprenant enfin un débit presque normal. Trois agents sont descendus au sous-sol pour veiller sur Ducky et Palmer.

Gibbs aboya quelques ordres, le temps d'entrer dans l'agence fédérale : Ne pas lancer un état d'alerte au risque d'aggraver la situation, veiller à ce que l'entrepôt soit totalement entouré par des agents, discrets... L'informaticien acquiesça à sa dizaine d'ordres, Gibbs s'engouffra dans le couloir menant à l'entrepôt des preuves.

-Les vidéos ?

-Inutilisables.

-Réparez-les.

-On y travaille, Patron.

Effectivement, Gibbs entendait les doigts de McGee et d'Abby voler sur les touches, résonner dans le combiné. Il avait l'impression qu'une salle entière utilisait ces maudits claviers, et non deux personnes. Il ne s'habituerait décidément jamais à cette vitesse de frappe.

-Travaillez plus vite.

Gibbs raccrocha et attrapa dans sa poche son oreillette. Aucun son ne résonna, il en déduit que ses agents ne s'était pas mis en communication. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il posa la main sur la poignée amenant à l'entrepôt des preuves, après avoir scanné sa rétine.

Il rentra dans la pièce, prêt à tout. Sauf à trouver ce vide.

L'entrepôt était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Ari. De Kate. De Tony. Aucune.

.

_Quelques minutes avant…_

-Tony.

L'intéressé se retourna vers sa collègue, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton l'amenant au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient tous les deux occupés à placer leurs oreillettes, alors, il lui signifia d'un regard qu'elle avait toute son attention.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Qu'aurait fait Gibbs ?

Elle laissa passer un court silence.

-Il serait descendu.

-Alors, je descends.

-Mais…

-C'est toi la profiler, Kate. Lis dans sa tête d'israélien psychopathe et éclaire-moi. Il va nous tuer dès qu'on aura fait un pas dans cette salle, oui ou non ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité. Derrière eux, les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'entrouvrir. Il ne leur restait qu'une quinzaine de secondes avant de se retrouver au cœur de l'entrepôt. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Kate secoua la tête avec lenteur, obligeant le second à venir reporter son regard sur elle.

-Non. Non, Tony, il ne nous tuera pas.

-Alors, où est le problème ? Railla-t-il en écartant les bras autour de lui.

Elle se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à piler net. Il baissa le regard vers la main qu'elle venait de poser sur son bras, sourcils froncés.

-Ce n'est pas trop le moment de me montrer ta nouvelle manucure, Kate, souleva-t-il, narquois au possible.

-Il veut faire souffrir Gibbs, Tony. Et le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour ça est de nous faire souffrir, nous. En allant à sa rencontre, on lui offre cette possibilité.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'irai pas faire un nouvel aller chez mes amis les docteurs. Pas assez de jolies blondes parmi les infirmières pour m'intéresser.

-On devrait attendre Gibbs.

Il leva les yeux et secoua la tête. Il paraissait exténué d'avance par ce qu'il allait dire.

-Kate. Réfléchis. La dernière fois qu'Ari est entré de force dans le Navy Yard, Gibbs et Gerald se sont tous les deux pris une balle. Et notre ami israélien a réussi à s'en aller, les mains dans les poches. Tu vois où je veux en venir, agent Todd ?

Il fronça le nez. Kate resta à le fixer, sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Gibbs ne le laissera pas passer une seconde fois. Tu peux être certain que si Passe-Muraille et Gibbs se retrouve encore face à face dans le Navy Yard, l'un des deux y passera. Et il y a de fortes chances que ce ne soit pas Gibbs.

Elle déglutit devant l'air si sérieux de l'agent –si inhabituel. Ces réflexions avaient tourné dans son esprit, également. Et elle les avait rejetés avec force, refusant d'imaginer Gibbs faible face à l'ennemi. Pourtant, ce que sous-entendait Tony était trop le contraire : Gibbs était trop fort pour laisser partir l'israélien. Trop concerné, même s'il devait y laisser la vie. Lui vivant, Ari ne quitterait pas cet endroit.

Alors, Tony le devançait. Et de ce fait, elle aussi.

Elle hocha la tête. Et posa la main sur la poignée.

-Allons-y.

.

A leur grand étonnement, l'espace était vide. Totalement vide. Ils eurent beau faire deux fois le tour, ils ne croisèrent aucune trace de l'israélien. Ni de ce qui l'avait amené ici.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la pièce, bras ballants, leurs armes serrées au creux de leurs paumes moites.

-Il n'a pas pu sortir, murmura Kate, indécise.

-_« Le passe-muraille »._ Léon Dutilleul, l'homme qui passait à travers les murs, souffla Tony d'un ton légèrement trop théâtral.

-Pardon ? Fit-elle, sans comprendre.

-Un film, à regarder dans sa version française avec sous-titres ! Parfait pour s'entraîner à parler dans la langue de Verlaine et ainsi charmer les jolies demoiselles…

-Tony, tu arrives vraiment à penser cinéma dans un moment pareil ? S'exclama-t-elle, aussi surprise qu'agacée.

-Tu préférerais quoi, Todd ? Que je me mette à chanter de l'opéra ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, il haussa les épaules. Et inspecta le sol. Son attention s'arrêta sur un point, à leur droite.

-Là.

Il se baissa vers ce qui avait attiré son regard. Et, après l'avoir pris entre ses doigts, fit étinceler à la lumière une fine particule métallisée, dorée et argentée, légère comme une plume. Elle était un peu râpeuse, et grasse, ce qui avait attiré la poussière.

Sa trouvaille en main, l'agent analysa les lieux avec attention. Un seul endroit était doré et argenté, et se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, derrière une étagère. Il secoua la tête.

- Je sais où il est. Et comment il est entré. Passe-Muraille s'est simplement mis à la soudure pour rentrer ici. Il se la joue forgeron.

Kate fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Il mit un doigt sous son nez, en jetant un regard appuyé à la seconde. Puis, son arme fermement enserrée entre ses mains, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le coin de la pièce.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas un trop petit cœur, Todd, railla-t-il. Toi et moi, on va s'éclater avec notre rat israélien… Direction les égouts !

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaam :)_

_Alors, avis ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Tony ? De Kate ? De Gibbs ? Et du déroulement du chapitre ? Un passage ou dialogue préféré ?_


	7. Ça

_Bonsüar !_

_Haha, vive le TBC ! Et le suspense muahaha x)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Jen : L'action revient dans ce chapitre :p Et oui, Tony et Ari (et PBG) donnent TBC, je confirme._

_WJ: Pas ENCORE !_

_Gwen: Gibbs... Hmmm, toute la question est de deviner combien de temps avait-il de retard sur nos deux agents hahaha._

_DG: Tu le sens ? Moi aussi ! *rire dément*_

_MM: En fait, c'est plutôt la culture cinématographique de Google, hahaha._

_Rose : Merci ;)_

_Fouxy : Haha, merci ! =) Non, ce n'est pas un slash, diantre, je n'aime pas du tout du tout les slashs. Tout est purement amical entre mes deux chouchous._

* * *

**Ça**

.

-Pouah. Quelle puanteur ! On dirait l'haleine d'un McGoinfre qui vient de manger un sandwich au corned beef. Quoique… C'est méchant pour les égouts.

Kate secoua la tête, exaspérée. Les pieds à moitié coincés dans l'échelle de métal qui amenaient jusqu'aux sombres tunnels, les deux bras tendus au-dessus de lui, son collègue replaçait la plaque en place, évitant ainsi à leur ennemi de fuir par l'endroit d'où il était entré sans qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte. Et bien sûr, l'agent très spécial râlait déjà.

Il descendit rapidement une fois la plaque d'égout remise en place. Et sauta au sol, en un claquement assorti d'un « ploc » trahissant la désagréable humidité des lieux.

Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, éclairant les lieux de sa lampe torche.

-"Ca".

-Pardon ?

-Le film "Ça", Tommy Le Wallace, 1990. Les égouts. Le clown.

Il humecta ses lèvres.

-Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Même si ça me fait penser à "Ça". En plus, égouts vaut rats. Et rats donnent peste. Je ne me tenterais pas à aller faire joujou avec cette saleté une autre fois!

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et garda pour elle toutes remarques, se contentant de froncer le nez, son arme en avant, le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe balayant les lieux alors qu'elle se lançait.

-Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu arriver jusqu'ici, murmura la profiler en examinant attentivement le long couloir sombre qui défilait. Les accès jusqu'à l'agence devraient être complétement fermés.

-Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner, Kate, répondit son collègue en se penchant à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver une grille en fer forgée.

Il désigna un bout de métal noirci dépassant du mur.

-Découpé, tout simplement. Monsieur s'est pris pour un forgeron et s'est amusé à retirer les douze plaques qui empêchent tous visiteurs extérieurs de s'introduire dans l'agence par l'intermédiaire des égouts.

-Douze ? Sourcilla Kate. Mais comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Formation d'intégration, soupira-t-il. Il faut vraiment tout vous apprendre, à vous, les bleus…

Elle haussa fièrement le menton derrière sa remarque.

-Je suis aussi bleue que tu es charmant, Tony.

-Bien ce que je disais.

-Bien ce que _je_ disais, rétorqua-t-elle, grinçante.

Il fronça le nez et passa devant elle. Ils pataugèrent quelques instants en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'italien ne s'exclame, après avoir posé le pied dans une flaque un peu trop visqueuse :

-Regarde-moi ça, je suis en train de ruiner une paire de souliers à mille dollars. Mille dollars ! Mon banquier va vouloir me pendre pour ça.

-Il ne sera pas le seul si tu continues à te plaindre.

Il sourcilla, penchant son visage vers elle.

-Excuse-moi de vouloir évacuer mon trop plein de ressentiments en pestant contre l'endroit où un israélien bouffi d'orgueil et complètement tordu nous a envoyé.

-Tu devrais plutôt faire du yoga, siffla-t-elle en se penchant en avant, vérifiant une intersection où ils arrivaient.

-J'ai déjà essayé. Mais j'ai dû arrêter quand la prof a compris que le terme « relation d'une nuit » signifiait bien « relation d'une nuit ».

Il s'arrêta subitement. Et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ils avaient avancé en ligne droite, mais, avec l'obscurité, ils n'avaient plus aucune visibilité de l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

-On a fait combien, là ? Interrogea-t-il en éclairant le couloir derrière lui. Deux-cent mètres ?

-Approximativement, confirma Kate en tournant sur elle-même.

Le faisceau de la lampe éclairait le même décor, en continu : Un long couloir d'un gris passé, humide, et des flaques répandant une odeur putride au sol. Rien de bien agréable.

-C'est absurde. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Interrogea l'italien à voix haute, même si la question était plus pour lui que pour elle. Pourquoi venir nous narguer au NCIS pour ensuite fuir se cacher dans les égouts ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Là-dessus, je suis d'accord avec toi, Tony, opina Kate.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire en croisant le regard de sa partenaire.

-Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix rouge !

-N'en rajoute pas trop.

-D'accord, la croix sera rose. Hmmm… D'ailleurs, rose, c'est pas un peu comme le tatouage que tu as sur la fesse ?

-Et moi qui pensais qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour toi…

-On disait donc, « pourquoi » ? Fit-il en lui tournant le dos après un dernier sourire moqueur. A ton avis, Todd ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il reporta alors son attention sur elle, effaçant de sa vue le long tunnel sombre qui s'allongeait encore et encore devant lui. La jeune femme était accroupie, et tenant quelque chose dans un mouchoir. Il la rejoignit au moment où elle éclairait sa trouvaille, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose.

-Une balle.

Il remarqua que sa voix tremblait. Et que la balle brillait par intermittence sous le faisceau de la lampe, signe que sa main était également agitée par les tremblements. Inquiet, il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa partenaire.

-Kate ?

-Il y a quelque chose d'inscrit sur la balle.

-Quoi ?

-« Kate ». Il est gravé « Kate » sur cette balle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre. Mais s'interrompit en captant un bruissement sur sa gauche. Une seconde plus tard, quelque chose rebondissait sur le sol devant lui, et éclatait en une déflagration qui les projeta tous deux à terre, tandis que l'endroit était soudainement envahi d'un nuage blanc et opaque.

.

Tony tâtonna au sol autour de lui, pestant contre sa visibilité équivalente à celle d'un aveugle, et contre son Sig qui s'était échappé de ses mains, tout comme sa lampe qui ne servait désormais plus à rien.

Il retrouva enfin son arme au bout de quelques secondes. Et se redressa alors de moitié, gardant la position accroupie, yeux plissés pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose à travers l'épais brouillard dans lequel on les avait plongés.

-Haswari, aboya Tony, je sais que tu es là. Arrête de te cacher et amène-toi !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il tenta alors une autre approche, en tendant la main vers l'endroit où se trouvait Kate quelques instants auparavant. Il rencontra le vide, se résignant à avancer de quelques pas, à l'aveugle, pour la retrouver, tandis qu'il l'appelait.

-Ohé, Kate, répéta-t-il, sourcils froncés, une pointe d'inquiétude venant appuyer sur ses syllabes alors qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Peut-être s'était-elle blessée en tombant ? Ou peut-être Ari en avait-il profité et…

Il ne préférait même pas penser à la suite. Pas alors qu'il était à quelques pas de sa partenaire quand Ari leur avait jeté cette grenade fumigène.

-Ari ! Kate !

Il aboyait les deux noms en tournant autour de lui, conscient que les secondes défilaient et qu'il perdait du temps pour retrouver sa partenaire. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans ce nuage de blancheur, comme si la fumée l'avait happé et emprisonné. C'était une arme importante, une arme de terroriste.

-Ari ! Tenta-t-il une dernière fois, tellement rageusement qu'il sortit sa gorge le brûler à peine venait-il de lâcher le nom de l'israélien.

Ou alors… Ce picotement dans la gorge était intensifié par autre chose. Comme cette brûlure au creux de ses rétines. Ce n'était pas le simple effet de la fumée.

Une pensée subite le frappa, le tétanisant sur place : Et si cette arme était bien plus dangereuse ? Si elle était empoisonnée ?

Il posa une main sur son nez et écarta les bras autour de lui, cherchant à sortir de ce nuage de vapeur en espérant retrouver Kate à son orée.

Malheureusement, son intuition fut bonne. Et le gaz avait un peu trop pénétré dans ses poumons déjà meurtris par la peste pour qu'il puisse retrouver l'air frais.

Il tomba à genoux à quelques pas de la liberté, une main sur son visage, l'autre autour de sa gorge. Avec l'impression que ses poumons partaient en lambeau.

Devant lui, à travers les derniers monceaux de nuage, une ombre. Il resserra sa prise autour de son arme avec toute sa volonté. Mais toute sa volonté ne suffisait pas à l'aider à respirer.

Et il ne put rien faire quand l'ombre s'approcha de lui, a l'exception de laisser tomber son arme au sol, pantelant, hagard.

* * *

_Muahahaha x)_

_Alors, un avis ? Sur le déroulement du chapitre, la fin, les dialogues (oui, je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusée à les écrire !) ?_


	8. Nuage

_Aloha !_

_Hmmmm, aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de dire... Vive les bobo's club ! Muahaha x)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Gwen: Il est fort possible qu'il soit là, wi. =) Mais arrivera-t-il à temps pour les deux ? Ahem _

_DG: Hahaha merci. Je me suis éclatée à écrire le dialogue Tate ;]_

_WJ: Meeeh. *Donne un sachet de confiseries Tate à WJ*_

_Jen: Héhé oui, et ce chapitre ne va pas répondre à toutes les questions non plus, muahahaha._

_Rose Eliade: Je peux ne pas te dire qu'Ari a fait ce que je n'ai pas le droit de dire, mais ça serait ne pas dire ce qui doit être dit mais s'il ne faut pas le dire. Non ?_

_Sasha: Gibbs a probablement vu un indice. Lequel ? HAHAHAHA. Hé oui, les égouts ;] D'ailleurs, petite référence dans ce chapitre, muahaha x)_

_Joly: Diantre, mais tu es là ! *Happy* Je pensais que tu ne suivais plus les fics :) Oh, et pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Mais parce que c'est cool, sacrebleu !_

_MM : Ziva va arriver. Pourquoi, comment, où, quand... ? Réponse dans quelques chapitres ! Pour Kate et la balle... HAHAHA._

_Oce : Pas de problème pour le retard, je suis déhà HYPER contente de recevoir des reviews, c'est gentil :) Oui, moi aussi j'aime le Tony cynique. J'adore, même. Muahaha._

_LuciferVsZeus : Vive le danger, muahaha :) ! Et oui, Kate me manquait aussi ! _

_Lentilles : La référence est pour ce chapitre. Et non, pas stupide, plutôt décidés x). Enfin, c'est ma façon de voir. Après tout, ils ont un officier du Mossad qui vient sur leur territoire pour les narguer, ils ne vont pas le laisser repartir tranquillement, non ? :p_

* * *

**Nuage**

**_._**

Gibbs tourna sur lui-même, englobant les lieux d'un seul coup d'œil.

Il ne tarda pas à constater qu'il était bel et bien seul dans l'entrepôt. En l'espace de quelques minutes, ses agents avaient disparus. Envolés, malgré le fait que tous les accès à l'entrepôt des preuves étaient hermétiquement fermés. En effet, une bonne dizaine d'agents du NCIS se trouvaient à chacune des trois sorties, prêts à tirer si l'israélien laissait apparaître un seul de ses cheveux hors de la pièce.

Mais, visiblement, Ari Haswari avait décidé de ne pas s'attarder. Il était allé jusqu'à cette foutue salle des entrepôts, avait nargué une agence fédérale entière en s'affichant devant les caméras de sécurité, et s'était aussitôt enfuit. Tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt.

Sauf pour lui mettre une certaine pression. Sauf pour lui prouver qu'aucun de ses agents n'étaient en sécurité, même dans l'agence hautement sécurisée. Sauf pour lui indiquer qu'il était plus fort. Dangereux. C'était un as abattu devant un roi. Ari montrait ses cartes.

Et si aucun des deux agents n'étaient dans cette pièce, c'est qu'Ari les avaient attiré ailleurs. Hors, Gibbs savait que l'israélien ne faisait rien sans y avoir savamment réfléchi. Il avait donc entraîné Tony et Kate de sa volonté…

Il voulait continuer son jeu du plus fort.

Et nul doute que ce jeu allait peser sur la vie de l'un des deux agents.

.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour repérer la même petite fine particule métallisée que Tony. Encore moins longtemps pour faire le lien avec les égouts. Un instant plus tard, l'ancien marine sautait à bas de l'échelle, bien décidé à retrouver l'israélien. A lui montrer qui menait le jeu.

Il entendit Tony crier le nom de l'israélien au bout de quelques mètres dans le couloir humide et obscur. Puis celui de sa partenaire. Quelques secondes plus tard, un « Ari » chargé de rage, empreint d'une colère aussi sourde que profonde résonna. D'un timbre haché, difficile.

Et Gibbs vit le nuage blanc se dessiner devant lui.

Une autre personne n'aurait pas compris combien ce nuage était dangereux. Un ancien marine tel que Gibbs comprit que le gaz n'était pas seulement une grenade fumigène, mais bien pire. Un nuage d'une telle blancheur et d'une telle opacité ne pouvait être que cette arme biochimique développée en Iran deux décennies auparavant. Cette arme qui, au bout de quelques secondes, pouvait asphyxier quelqu'un aussi facilement que le ferait une main autour d'une gorge.

Et ses agents étaient prisonniers de cette arme. De ce nuage mortel.

Gibbs plaça une main sur son oreillette, et fronça les sourcils en constatant que toute communication était impossible ici. Il ne pouvait pas appeler du renfort, seulement agir.

Il plaça alors son bras devant son visage, le nez posé contre son coude de façon à empêcher tout air d'y pénétrer. Et il se lança dans le nuage, le regard plissé pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Il tâtonna quelques secondes, sans oxygène, avant de repérer cette forme, à genou, les bras pantelants autour de lui. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers lui et attrapa le bras de l'agent totalement hagard. Il le tira sans ménagement vers le haut, propulsant Tony sur ses deux pieds. Le jeune homme ne laissa pas échapper un son, comme s'il était déjà trop loin pour ça. Gibbs passa alors le bras qui n'était pas posé sur son visage autour des épaules de Tony. Et s'élança vers l'orée du nuage, vers l'oxygène.

Il laissa tomber son agent à l'air libre. Ce dernier retrouva mollement la position assise et le sol, les yeux rougis par le gaz, la bouche entrouverte sur une respiration sifflante, difficile. Gibbs s'assura qu'il allait se remettre, l'observant reprendre peu à peu des couleurs.

Et, après avoir pris une nouvelle inspiration, il replongea dans le nuage.

A la recherche de Kate.

.

A peine les yeux ouverts, Caitlin Todd posa une main à l'arrière de sa tête en émettant une grimace de douleur. Elle tâtonna entre ses cheveux, glissa sur sa nuque, écœurée et déstabilisée en sentant que sa peau et ses cheveux étaient couverts d'une chose qui ne pouvait être que son sang. Elle retira sa main pour confirmer ses doutes, et cilla en voyant que sa paume était bien trop imbibée de cette dangereuse couleur pourpre.

La jeune femme tenta alors de se redresser. Un petit gémissement lui échappa quand elle bougea un peu trop vite la tête pour se remettre en position assise, son regard se couvrit d'un voile foncé. Elle dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant que sa vue ne redevienne normale, même si elle avait toujours cette désagréable impression d'être au centre d'une tornade.

Enfin, elle parvint à s'asseoire. Elle constata qu'elle était allongée sur un petit matelas dont quelques ressorts avaient décidés de vivre leur vie en s'échappant, et donc l'odeur lui rappelait celle de son local poubelle. Son environnement se résumait à quatre murs aussi sombres que possible et une lourde porte en métal.

Son esprit fit aussitôt le lien. Elle avait déjà vu un endroit de ce genre, un an auparavant, quand Tony avait été retenu dans les égouts. Et, comme lui un an auparavant, elle avait sa cheville accrochée au mur par une lourde chaîne de métal

Elle tressaillit et palpa précipitamment le fer autour de sa cheville de ses mains rougies. Le métal semblait neuf, et impossible à briser à mains nues.

Un frisson d'angoisse lui traversa le corps entier alors qu'elle constatait qu'elle s'était fait piéger par l'israélien. Son souffle s'accéléra quand elle rajouta à cette première pensée la balle qu'elle avait trouvée avant qu'Ari ne leur lance la grenade fumigène.

Une balle qui lui était destinée.

Ari avait visiblement décidé qu'elle serait sa prochaine victime pour mettre Gibbs à mal. Et cette fois, après avoir bien fait tomber le moral des troupes en prouvant à Gibbs qu'il était le plus fort, il risquait de passer à l'échelon supérieur :

Tuer.

* * *

_MUAHAHAHA _

_1) Qu'avez-vous pensé de Gibbs et de son avancée dans ce chapitre ?_

_2) Un avis sur le petit passage sauvetage-DiNozzoien ?_

_3) Et Kate ? Fichtre, vous avez peur ? Vous pensez que je vais être aussi sadique que les scénaristes ? Muahahaha_

_4) Avis ou dialogue préféré ?_


	9. Etoile de David

_Hellooooow !_

_Aujourd'hui... Une arrivée HAHAHAHA !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_DG : Merciii_

_LuciferVSZeus : Héhé, merci. Je l'ai écris en essayant de laisser la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux, pour plus de suspense hahaha_

_WJ: Aaaaarg. Mais ça signifierait une suite. Donc, je vais continuer._

_Jen : Tu crois ? Hmmm, ma philosophie : Ce que scénariste peut faire, PBG peut faire (en pire)._

_Rose Eliade: Meh non, meh non._

_Oce: Hahaha, merci beaucoup ! Pour Kate, j'hésite encore. Hum._

_NCISLove : Ok, je t'envoie un MP ;) Et vive le Tibbs !_

_Ael': Bon sang de bonsoir ! J'ai faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Trop de bonheur. ENCORE !_

* * *

**Etoile de David**

.

C'est un Gibbs aux yeux rougis par le gaz et à la gorge encore affreusement douloureuse qui se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Abby, essayant de lire malgré son regard encore un peu troublé ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

Elle lui épargna ce moment difficile de lecture en l'écartant d'une main pour le placer face à l'écran plasma, sur lequel elle fit apparaître l'image de son ordinateur, le texte bien plus large et bien plus adapté aux pupilles irritées. Il émit un microscopique sourire de remerciement. Et redevint aussitôt de marbre, alors qu'il tendait un doigt vers le plasma :

-Je t'écoute, Abs. Où est Kate?

La gothique pinça les lèvres et lança une œillade navrée vers Gibbs.

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire. Même si ça va finir par arriver, parce que, foi d'Abby, personne n'enlève mes amis impunément sans que je le retrouve aussi rapidement pour lui envoyer mes compensées dans les fesses.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, murmura un McGee jusqu'à présent silencieux, en s'appuyant légèrement contre la table de métal, mais en restant en retrait d'un Gibbs qu'il savait d'une humeur massacrante.

-Alors, tu n'as rien ? Grommela Gibbs, les traits tirés, les poings figés le long de son corps, l'allure entière trahissant colère et impatience.

-Gibbs ! Protesta la gothique. J'ai bien plus que rien. « Rien » est un mot qu'une Abby Sciuto ne connaît pas.

-Montre-moi.

Abby tendit la télécommande vers le plasma. S'afficha d'un côté une image prise par les caméras de sécurité du Starbucks, puis, d'un autre, un second cliché pris quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Gibbs en sortait.

D'abord, Gibbs ne vit rien d'intriguant. Puis, sous le silence d'Abby, il se rapprocha de l'écran, le scrutant intensément.

Il résista à frotter ses paupières, ses yeux endoloris par l'effet du gaz, et se contenta de battre des paupières. Un instant plus tard, le détail lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il tendit la main vers « l'indice ».

-Qui ?

-Elle n'a pas encore de nom, Gibbs. Mais ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Regarde.

Abby zooma sur l'écran. Et plus particulièrement sur cette jeune femme brune installée quelques rangées à gauche de Gibbs alors qu'il patientait au Starbucks, puis, marchant dix pas derrière lui quand il en sortait.

Au creux de son cou brillait une petite étoile de David accrochée à une chaîne en or.

-Elle est juive.

-Et peut-être Israélienne, intervint Tim en venant se placer à leur côté. L'étoile de David est quand même sur leur drapeau…

-Ari est israélien, grogna Gibbs.

-Et tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences ! Approuva Abby en hochant vigoureusement le menton.

Gibbs s'approcha encore de l'écran. Assez pour pouvoir détailler à loisir le visage de la jeune femme brune qui était présente à son entrée et à sa sortie du Starbucks. Assez pour qu'il puisse voir le regard chocolat faussement braqué sur la gauche, réellement posé sur son dos. Assez pour qu'il puisse sentir le dernier doute qui le taraudait s'envoler : Elle était le signe qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille avant même que McGee ne l'appelle à l'aide. Il l'avait inconsciemment repéré. Mais pas assez efficacement pour empêcher tout ça.

-Qui est-elle ? Siffla-t-il en direction d'Abby.

-Inconnue à nos services. Mais pas à ceux du Mossad. Je n'arrive pas à avoir accès à ses données, quelque chose m'en empêche.

-Quelque chose ?

-Une mention de non-habilitation pour le NCIS.

-Passe au-dessus.

-J'ai déjà pris mes échasses, sourit Abby. J'y travaille.

Il acquiesça, sentant, pressentant, que s'il retrouvait cette femme, il retrouverait Kate. Il se tourna donc vers Tim, le regard obscurci par cette colère, cet empressement et cette impatience d'en découdre qui le démangeaient :

- Trouvez-la-moi. Je la veux ici, en salle d'interrogatoire. Maintenant !

.

Tony maugréait, le menton posé dans sa paume. Gibbs était descendu au Labby quelques minutes auparavant, le laissant seul avec ses remords, ses doutes et sa culpabilité plus qu'intense.

Il tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retrouver Kate : Récupérer les plans des égouts, calculer par tous les moyens possibles où et comment Ari avaient pu en sortir sans se faire repérer par une caméra de sécurité, repérer les endroits par lesquels leur ennemi aurait aussi pu également faire sortir quelqu'un de force sans qu'il n'en paraisse trop visible.

Et même après ses deux heures de recherche intensives, il avait encore plus d'une centaine de possibilités. Trop pour savoir où chercher Kate.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Et bascula sa tête contre son bureau, à deux doigts de son clavier. Dans cette position, il fit rouler son front de droite à gauche, geignant à demi voix contre cette journée, ce monde cruel, sa tête encore douloureuse après sa rencontre avec le gaz, et les sandwichs pas frais que leur avait livré le restaurateur pakistanais du coin, un quart d'heure auparavant.

Il était dans cette position quand la voix chaude, teintée d'un doux accent exotique, l'interpella :

-Vous faites une prière ?

Il en sursauta si brusquement qu'il se tapa la tête contre le haut de sa lampe. Et c'est avec maladresse qu'il replaça celle-ci en place, alors qu'il venait détailler celle qui avait osé le déranger.

Baggy beige, t-shirt vert, veste trop grande d'un marron clair, et cheveux châtain relevés sur la nuque par un épais foulard vert et violet, et étoile de David au cou. Un signe qui l'interpella presque autant que la beauté de cette jeune inconnue.

Il garda pour lui son petit sifflement admirateur à la vue d'une telle lionne directement venue des contrées sauvages d'il ne savait où, et préféra se pencher en avant, vers elle, sans la quitter du regard :

-J'invoquais les dieux des journées pourries pour leur demander de calmer le jeu.

-Chez nous, il n'y a pas de dieux des journées pourries, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. On ne peut pas mettre sa propre consternation sur plus haut que soi, à Israël.

-Israël ? Tiqua-t-il, sans prendre en compte le ton moqueur de la jeune femme, trop interloqué par la mention du pays d'origine d'Ari Haswari.

-Où est l'agent Gibbs, interrogea-t-elle en ignorant la réponse de l'agent.

-Il n'est pas là. Je suis son second. Israël ? Tiqua-t-il à nouveau en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise.

-Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ironisa la jolie brune. Vous voulez que je vous fasse un chemin ?

-Un quoi ?

-Un chemin. Quelques lignes, une croix, et vous vous y retrouvez.

-Un _plan_, asséna-t-il sèchement.

Elle haussa ses fines épaules d'un mouvement désinvolte.

-C'est la même chose.

-Pour un biélorusse chinois ne parlant que le pakistanais, oui.

-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Biélorussie ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je dois voir l'agent Gibbs.

-Il n'est pas là. Je suis là. Je vous écoute.

-Je vais l'attendre.

Elle lui tourna le dos sur ces mots. Et se dirigea vers le fauteuil de Kate. Il l'arrêta en se levant, pressant le pas, et en se plaçant devant elle.

-Vous faites quoi, là ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'attends l'agent Gibbs.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules et se prépara à le contourner, sans répondre à sa question. Frustré, il posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter, décidé à obtenir une réponse. Le détail « Israël » ne lui avait pas échappé, il _voulait_ savoir qui était cette femme.

Le tout se déroula en quelques secondes.

Aussi surprise qu'agacée, elle se dégagea de son emprise et lui répondit en lui faisant une clé de bras. Malheureusement du côté de ses blessures récentes.

Il répondit par un glapissement, incapable de réagir autrement.

Et deux agents prirent la jeune israélienne dans la cible de leur Sig, en lui hurlant de ne plus bouger. Deux agents remontant de chez Abby. Deux agents qui, justement, étaient partis lancer des recherches sur cette dernière.

* * *

_Alooors ?_


	10. Paix

_Ahem_

_L'auteur vous informe qu'elle est partie vivre très loin. De plus, l'auteur est assurée contre les haches, trombones et autres armes potentielles. L'auteur s'excuse par avance. L'auteur s'en veut même un peu. L'auteur va s'en aller, maintenant. Très loin. Très très loin._

_Bon courage !_

* * *

**Paix**

.

Kate Todd avait tenté par tous les moyens de se libérer. Allant jusqu'à frapper sur le métal qui la retenait avec un bout de pierre trouvé sous ce qui lui servait de matelas. Mais, après plusieurs heures et autant de temps à tenter de retrouver sa liberté, le résultat restait le même : Elle était bel et bien coincée dans cet endroit lugubre, sans nouvelle d'Ari et sans savoir pourquoi elle était là.

Exaspérée, en rage d'être coincée comme un animal en cage et de ne rien pouvoir faire, elle balança la petite pierre contre la porte de sa prison de béton. Le caillou explosa en une myriade de poussière grise à peine rencontrait-il la porte. Une poussière qui fut balayée par l'effet du vent provoqué par la poussée de ladite porte. Quelqu'un entrait dans le petit espace.

Kate émit d'abord un mouvement de surprise, un bond en arrière, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade avec ferveur. Mais elle se reprit presque aussi vite en retrouvant un air aussi dur qu'assuré, tandis que son geôlier se découvrait sur le pas de la pièce. Toujours aussi sauvage, toujours aussi silencieux, toujours aussi félin dans sa démarche et ses mouvements. Et, malgré toute sa volonté, elle lui trouvait toujours ce côté sauvagement attirant, comme un tigre intouchable mais à la grâce incomparable.

Il s'adossa au mur, tira légèrement sur le col de son blouson de cuir, et lança d'un timbre trop courtois :

-Bonjour, Caitlin.

Elle lui répondit par un haussement de menton, le fusillant de son regard noisette. Ne pas lui montrer la peur. Rester aussi digne que lui. Rester forte et fière. Ses mantras face à cet ennemi.

-Ari, répondit-t-elle en se redressant lentement, cachant ses paumes frémissantes de rage derrière son dos pour ne lui laisser transparaître qu'un calme apparent.

Il engloba la pièce du regard.

-Je suis désolé de devoir t'accueillir en ces lieux, mes choix étaient un peu limités pour te recevoir…

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'inviter.

-Il le fallait, pourtant…

Elle fit un pas vers lui, le regard assombri par sa colère, son fin menton crispé alors qu'elle articulait lentement :

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Ari ?

Le regard de l'israélien pétilla d'une façon telle qu'il lui fit penser à celui d'un prédateur face à sa proie. Il combla la distance qui les séparait d'un pas et se pencha vers elle, pour lui souffler d'un murmure rauque, tout contre son visage :

-Tu le sais déjà, non ?

Elle secoua la tête, son nez frôlant presque celui de son geôlier.

-Tu ne l'auras pas.

-Je t'ai toi.

-Je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

-Je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules. Et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer la même balle qu'elle avait aperçue avant de se faire attaquer, dans les égouts. La balle gravée de son nom. Il la tendit vers elle, paume entrouverte.

-Caitlin… Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, cette balle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

-Alors, pourquoi me retenir ici ?

Il lui sourit. Elle ressentit un long frisson lui happer le dos. A son grand désarroi, il était plus de désir que de dégout.

-Je voudrais que tu passes un message pour moi à Gibbs.

-Je ne suis pas ton messager.

-Je sais, répondit-il mélancoliquement en frôlant ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Elle sursauta et s'éloigna de lui d'un bond, il secoua la tête, et reprit, d'un ton aussi grave qu'attirant, malgré toute la noirceur qui émanait de lui :

- Le premier message a dû lui paraître évident : Personne n'est en sécurité. Rien ne sert de vous cacher dans votre petite agence, ou dans un bâtiment sécurisé. Je peux vous avoir, vous trouver, partout. _Te_ trouver, partout, Caitlin…

Il posa une main sur sa joue, elle la retira d'un mouvement vif, tout en lâchant sèchement :

-N'en sois pas aussi sûr.

-Toujours aussi farouche, rétorqua-il en caressant ses courbes du regard, le coin de ses lèvres rehaussé en un fin sourire assuré. Le deuxième message est le plus important : Je veux faire la paix.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et aspira sa bouffée d'air trop rapidement, manquant s'étouffer. Il attendit calmement qu'elle se reprenne :

-Tu essayes de tuer Tony, deux fois, tu entres dans notre agence, tu tentes de nous avoir avec une arme biochimique, tu m'enlèves… Et tu m'annonces que tu veux faire la paix ? Tu te fous de moi ?

La colère qu'irradiait la jeune femme fit sourire Ari. Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

-Je ne suis pas du genre moqueur.

-Non, tu es un psychopathe !

-Voyons, Caitlin, tu sais bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je suis allé trop loin. Je me suis laissé emporter, et c'est une faute. Je veux faire la paix, c'est tout.

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Alors, n'accepte pas ceci…

Il lui balança un petit objet. Qu'elle réceptionna avec doute. Son index et son pouce frôlèrent la petite clé de métal qu'il venait de lui lancer. Elle lança une œillade interdite à Ari.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ?

-Quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

- Passe-lui simplement ce message, Caitlin…

Il lui fit un dernier clin d'œil. Et, sans un mot de plus, referma la porte derrière lui, laissant la jeune femme avec sa clé, sa nouvelle liberté, ses interrogations et son incrédulité.

.

-Ziva David, énonça Tony en observant l'israélienne à travers la vitre sans tain. Une vraie sauvageonne, graou.

-Elle a manqué te démettre l'épaule, nota Tim.

-Merci de me le rappeler, McMauvaisSouvenirs, renifla Tony en lui lançant une œillade en coin un rien agacée. J'ai hâte de la voir face au Patron. Tu crois qu'elle va sortir les griffes ?

-Tu jubiles, Tony.

-Ça doit être l'effet exotique de la situation.

-Je te rappelle qu'elle peut nous aider à savoir où est Kate.

-Hmmm, l'une contre l'autre, le combat serait torride. Surtout au milieu d'une mare de boue, toutes les deux en monokini…

-DiNozzo, soupira McGee en fermant les yeux, exaspéré.

-Relax, McPrude. J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu ne fais que l'empirer.

-Pas pour moi. Regarde-moi ce regard noir qu'elle jette au miroir, on dirait qu'elle va passer au travers. Une vraie lionne, je suis sûre qu'elle griffe et mord au lit… Je me demande ce que fais Gibbs.

-Tes pensées sont décousues.

-Ça doit être le fait d'imaginer ce combat de boue… Hmmmm… Monokini…

-C'est étrange que Gibbs ne soit pas encore là.

-Hmmmmm.

-Arrête d'imaginer Kate et Ziva, Tony !

-Jaloux ?

La porte s'ouvrit avant que l'italien n'ait pu sortir l'une de ses répliques. Un agent les interpella tous les deux d'un signe de la main.

-Agents DiNozzo, McGee. On a… On a retrouvé l'agent Todd.

.

Une main sur l'épaule de la brune, Gibbs jaugeait son état de santé. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de diminuer les dégâts.

-Je vais bien, Gibbs.

-Je t'emmène chez Ducky, répliqua le chef d'équipe en l'entraînant, une main posé dans son dos.

Elle avait été repérée par les caméras de sécurité quelques instants auparavant, juste avant qu'il se prépare à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Ziva David. Il était immédiatement venu à sa rencontre, plus vite que jamais, précédant les autres personnes de l'agence.

Elle était sortie des égouts un pâté de maison plus loin, après avoir quelques peu trainé dans ce labyrinthe à la recherche d'une sortie. Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous deux à une centaine de mètres de l'agence.

Deux agents fédéraux essoufflés vinrent les rejoindre, stoppant leur sprint en s'arrêtant devant eux.

-Tu vas bien ? S'enquit aussi vite l'agent très spécial.

-Il ne t'a rien fait ? Rajouta McGee

Elle secoua la tête. Et humecta ses lèvres, avant de s'adresser à Gibbs :

-Je… Ca va. Mais, c'est étrange… Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Son regard était voilé par le trouble, le doute. Elle pressa l'épaule de son aîné, sans sembler vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Non, Gibbs, non. Je ne comprends pas… Il… On dirait qu'il veut revenir sur ses pas. Il m'a demandé de te passer un message. Il veut…

Elle humecta ses lèvres.

-…La paix.

-La paix ? Répéta Gibbs, dubitatif.

-Impensable, murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi a-t-il…

-Kate, ce qui compte, c'est que tu vas bien, sourit Tony en lui tapotant l'épaule. C'est fini.

-Je… Je sais, mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. La balle de sniper la frappa avant en plein front. Elle s'écroula sur le trottoir, au côté de trois agents complètement choqués.

* * *

_*L'auteur est actuellement indisponible, mais vous pouvez lui laisser un message via le répondeur reviewistique. Elle vous répondra si elle arrive à survivre après ce chapitre. Biiiip*_


	11. Vide

_Hellow !_

_Etonnant, les menaces n'ont pas trop été sanglantes. J'ai même encore mes deux bras *contente*_

_Peut-être que vous n'y croyez pas ? Hé non, il n'y a pas de balles en caoutchouc. Hum._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Aliiks : Sacrebleu ! Merci pour avoir tout reviewé ! Oh, et je sais comment amadouer tes amis *secoue des doudous Tibbs, Tiva, McNozzo...*_

_Jen : J'ai pas peur, d'abord ! *fuit*_

_Gwen : Il est fort possible que je me sois inspirée de la fin de saison 2, ce qui peut donc répondre à ta question sur Kate et Ari. Hum. Contente qu'il n'y ait pas de crise en vue, après tout, j'avais pas trop envie de mourir dans un avenir proche :p_

_Oce : Bon, j'ai pas posté dans les 24h, mais j'ai fait au plus vite. Et j'avais prévenu les pompiers, au cas où *sourire brillant*_

_Rose Eliade : Courir ? Ah ? J'ai acheté des nouvelles baskets compensées, c'est peut être le moment de les essayer, donc ? *Grimace*_

_WJ: Diantre. Je suis impardonnable. Mais il le fallait. Hum._

_Cnocys : Si peu._

_Joly: Arg, mais tu as tout reviewé ! *Sautille partout* Merci ! Hé non pas de ressucitation de prévue. Hum._

* * *

**Vide**

.

Une seconde.

Une minute.

Une année.

Une éternité.

Tony ne savait pas dire depuis combien de temps il était là. Combien de secondes, combien de minutes, combien d'heures s'étaient déroulées depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée devant lui. Une, mille, un million… Les chiffres n'étaient plus qu'approximatifs, le monde n'était plus qu'une chose floue au milieu de laquelle il se trouvait, le temps n'était plus qu'une longue estafilade qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse à chaque nouveau battement de cœur.

Quelqu'un avait plongé sa main dans sa cage thoracique, lui avait attrapé son palpitant, et l'avait réduit en bouillie. Ecrasé, déchiqueté. Ruiné.

Lentement, l'agent très spécial redressa sa main vers le haut, à hauteur de visage. Et l'étudia comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, analysant pourquoi la douleur était aussi présente ici, au creux de sa paume.

Ses doigts étaient encore rougis par son sang. Le souvenir lui revint alors qu'il contemplait la plaie béante qui barrait sa paume. La blessure qu'il s'était fait en frappant dans ce miroir. Ce miroir où il n'avait pas pu supporter son image, cette image d'un homme en vie qui n'avait pas pu sauver sa partenaire.

Il s'était retrouvé sous les douches du NCIS. Sous une eau glaciale, gelée. A trembler de toute son âme, de tout son corps. A bout, après avoir atteint le summum de ce qu'il pouvait encaisser.

Elle était morte.

Devant lui.

Kate.

Kate était morte.

Et une partie de lui-même l'avait suivi.

.

La colère, la rage, la haine. Tous ses sentiments qui remplaçaient les autres. Tous ces ressentis qui évitaient de se laisser aller à la peine, à la douleur, et à d'autres émotions qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'autoriser.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs laissait ce raz-de-marée tourner en lui, envahir tout le reste. Il laissait la colère chasser la peine, la rage recouvrir la douleur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à éliminer ce petit point lumineux qui flottait au-dessus de ce déchainement. Cette image d'une jeune femme happée au milieu de sa jeunesse, devant ses yeux, sans qu'il n'ait rien pu faire pour elle.

Il avait beau tenter, il n'arrivait pas. La rage ne pouvait effacer la tristesse.

Il avait envie de hurler, de crier, de frapper, de tuer.

Il avait aussi envie de faire un pas en arrière, d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il voulait la venger.

Il voulait la voir revenir.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage en prenant une longue inspiration, inspirant longuement sous ses paumes, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui ferait reprendre assez de calme pour se maîtriser.

Il n'était pas dans un état assez stable pour retrouver son équipe, pour veiller sur eux, pour les réconforter et leur signaler qu'il était là. A l'instant il n'était pas un chef, mais un homme en deuil. Et cet homme en deuil devait s'effacer pour laisser revenir le chef d'équipe.

L'ascenseur lui avait offert quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Même si ces derniers semblaient encore vouloir se dissiper pour sombrer vers ce mélange de rage et de peine. Il pressa son pouce et son index sur ses paupières et les massa longuement, inspirant une dernière fois.

Puis, il fit repartir la cabine de métal, les émotions faisant toujours grésiller sa peau, mais assez contenue pour qu'il se sente prêt à les soutenir.

Prêt à reprendre son poste.

Prêt à répondre à la guerre que lui avait lancé Ari Haswari.

.

Concrètement, Timothy McGee aurait eu du mal à coucher sur le papier ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, à cet instant précis. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer cette sensation d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur, cette sensation d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de sa famille et une partie de soi-même à la fois. Il n'aurait pas su comment décrire l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant tomber devant son regard, cette même émotion d'horreur indescriptible qui l'accompagnait depuis et lui donnait l'impression d'agoniser.

Parfois, il aurait tout donné pour être un de ses personnages de roman, un personnage de papier, de plume et d'encre, sans vie, sans émotion, sans histoire réelle.

Un personnage qui ne devait pas faire face à la perte, à l'exception de celle poussée par l'auteur. Un personnage dont l'histoire serait fictive, et qui pourrait décider de gommer les lignes précédentes pour les remplacer par d'autres.

Abby sanglotait dans ses bras, il était muré dans le silence de la douleur, ses yeux rougis fixement posé sur le mur face à lui.

Elle avait hurlé en apprenant la nouvelle, il n'avait pu que tomber dans le mutisme et l'attraper contre lui pour la réconforter, incapable de produire un son, de souffler un mot.

Même avec sa machine à écrire sous la main, il n'aurait pu expliquer cette sensation.

C'était trop…

Trop de douleur.

Pas assez de mots.

Juste cette sensation de mourir à petit feu.

Parce qu'elle n'était plus là

* * *

_Alors ?_

* * *

_**Instant pub :** JenAbs lance un concours sur le forum : _

_**Le thème :** Un OS sur une relation, amoureuse cette fois, entre McGee et Abby. Peu importe le nombre de mots. _

_**Le délai :** Vendredi 17 à midi. _

_**A gagner :** Deux photos des acteurs de la série dédicacées par le cast.  
_

_Venez y participer ! On vous attend avec impatience ! Vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur le forum AIPM pour vous inscrire, ou contactez Jen par MP._


	12. Frère et soeur

_Hola !_

_Aaaah, vous allez voir, les prochains chapitres sont quand même moins difficiles._

_On avance (déjà) vers la fin de l'histoire. Oui, elle sera courte. L'une des plus courtes de mes longues fics, hahaha._

_Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Rose : Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail, mais, encore une fois, il faut parfois un peu de drama pour faire bouger les choses. Héhéhé_

_Joly: Parce queeeeeeee (je suis cruelle, toussa, toussa)._

_Aliiks : Hmm, donc, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai une ferme à mes trousses. Aie._

_Cnocys : Yep, j'intègre Ziva à la suite. Mais les personnage principaux restent Tony et Gibbs (même si on ne retrouve le premier qu'au prochain chapitre)_

_WJ: *Essaye de se faire pardonner avec un hug de grande soeur*_

_Oce: Je suis désolée, quand même. Si si. Cruelle, mais désolée. Moi aussi j'aime Kate. Hum._

_Blanche: AHEM. Je n'ai pas pu t'attendre. Histoire de sauver ma peau, survivre, etc. Que des choses banales, en somme._

_Gwen : Je suis cruelle, mais j'ai mes limites. Qui sont égales à celles des scénaristes concernant les morts de la série x)_

_Sashette : Wi. Je sais. Je peux te dire que j'ai écris le précédent chapitre d'un trait, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :p_

_Jen: Diantre! Désolée! J'espère que t'as encore des mouchoirs McAbby en poche pour la suite ?_

_Lentilles : L'avertissement, c'était voulu. Parce que j'ai parmi mes lectrices une jeune demoiselle qui adore Kate, d'autre qui l'apprécient, et donc, je ne pouvais pas envoyer cette fin de chapitre sans laisser un petit mot d'excuse. Je préfère prévenir quand je tue un personnage, oui. Le coup de poing dans le miroir, je sais que c'est cliché, ultra cliché et encore plus, mais c'est un cliché que j'aime et que je me permets pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, sans regrets. Et pour les points de vue, Abby et Duck' ne sont pas des personnages qui m'inspirent assez, j'ai préféré faire penser mes chouchous. Même si Abs est plutôt présente dans ce début de chapitre... :)_

* * *

**Frère et soeur**

.

-Abby ?

Elle releva la tête de ses genoux pour aller poser son regard brillant de larmes vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il se dirigea vers elle à grands pas en voyant qu'elle ne se relevait pas, et l'attrapa entre ses bras pour l'aider à se lever et à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Le tout sous le profond silence qui avait remplacé la musique d'ambiance au cœur du laboratoire.

Elle cligna des yeux, chassant des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

-Abs, murmura l'ancien marine en passant une main dans son dos. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle acquiesça, difficilement. Pourtant, les heures étaient passées depuis… depuis _ça_. L'aube pointait même le bout de son nez. Mais la douleur était encore plus vite que la veille. Plus intense, suffocante. Trop réelle.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire.

Elle était restée ici toute la nuit, à travailler comme une forcenée, sans réfléchir, les gestes automatiques, comme un robot. Et une fois son boulot achevé, le sol l'avait attiré à lui pour ne plus la relâcher. Elle s'était effondrée quelques heures auparavant. Et serait restée dans cette position encore bien longtemps s'il n'était pas arrivé.

Il lui releva le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Abs. Il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose.

Elle hocha la tête après avoir déglutit. Et se libéra de cette présence réconfortante en virevoltant sur ses jambes tremblantes pour aller au-devant de sa table de métal et de ce qui reposait dessus.

-J'ai fait une recherche sur la balle, énonça-t-elle en essayant de repousser ses émotions pour revenir au mode automatique qui l'avait guidé cette nuit. C'est une…

-Balle de sniper calibre quatre, l'interrompit-il en plissant son regard vers le fragment qu'il avait sous les yeux. Très rare, utilisée lors des conflits au Moyen-Orient.

Elle opina.

-J'oublie parfois que tu as un passé de sniper, murmura-t-elle en prenant le pot contenant la balle pour le lever à hauteur d'yeux. Comme tu peux le voir, elle était gravée de son nom. On peut encore voir le « E » et le côté du « K ». Le reste a été écrasé lors de l'impact.

-C'est celle que Kate avait trouvé dans les égouts, comprit-il en ressentant un vilain élancement au niveau du cœur.

Une fois encore, elle acquiesça avec douleur.

-Tu sais quel est le surnom de cette balle, Gibbs ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'air grave. Enfin, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres :

-La « Kate ». Il m'a passé son message, Abs. Sa notion de paix à lui, c'est de vouloir nous faire du mal.

-Et ta paix à toi ?

-Le tuer.

Elle ne commenta pas. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire à ce sujet pour le moment. Elle préféra opter pour le deuxième point sur lequel elle avait travaillé. Elle fit craquer ses doigts avant de les laisser courir sur le clavier pour afficher l'image d'une israélienne au regard chocolat.

-Cette fille à l'étoile de David n'a plus de secrets pour moi, Gibbs, indiqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Le Mossad n'avait qu'à mieux protéger ses fichiers internes.

Il lui indiqua d'un regard de poursuivre.

-Elle s'appelle Ziva David, elle est du Mossad et elle est la fille du directeur David. Tu sais qui d'autre est le fils d'Eli David, Gibbs ?

-Ari… Siffla l'ancien sniper en observant la photo de Ziva s'afficher sur l'écran plasma.

-Oui. Cette femme est la demi-sœur du type qui a tué Kate. C'est la sœur de ce salopard, Gibbs. Et elle a osé venir ici. Dans nos locaux.

Il hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois l'image de l'israélienne, et tourna les talons vers l'ascenseur.

Il avait deux mots à dire à cette Ziva.

.

Ziva David gigota sur sa chaise, lorgnant avec agacement la porte de la salle. Elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis des siècles. Et personne n'était encore venu pour l'interroger. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être l'un de ces suspects du Mossad, qu'on laissait poireauter des jours entiers avant d'interroger, histoire de les affaiblir mentalement.

Mais s'ils comptaient lui faire peur, c'était raté. Son entraînement lui avait appris à subir bien pire que quelques heures d'attentes installée sur une chaise de métal.

Enfin, et alors qu'elle entamait mentalement un décompte de toutes les méthodes qu'elle connaissait pour assassiner avec une carte bancaire –histoire de s'occuper-, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle lorgna le nouveau venu, un type aux yeux d'un bleu perçant et aux cheveux gris, dont le visage était plus fermé que jamais. Son instinct lui souffla aussitôt qu'elle avait en face d'elle l'agent Gibbs.

Elle tendit le dos et redressa le menton. Il s'installa face à elle, et balança un dossier dans sa direction. Elle l'attrapa sans hésitation, l'ouvrit… Et le referma aussitôt pour le rebalancer vers l'agent. Les photos de cette brune tuée par une balle en plein milieu du front ne la concernaient pas.

-Je n'ai pas tué cette femme.

-Non, pas vous. Mais vous savez qui l'a fait.

-Vous me prêtez un peu trop de connaissances, railla-t-elle.

-C'est votre demi-frère qui l'a assassinée.

Elle pâlit brusquement sous les mots de Gibbs. Et crispa ses mains sur le bord de la table en venant plonger son regard frustré sur l'agent.

-Vous mentez.

-Les photos sont là pour le prouver. La balle qui a frappé l'agent Todd était celle qui avait servi d'appât pour la piéger, quelques heures auparavant. Il s'est joué de nous.

-Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, rétorqua-t-elle acidement.

-Il l'a fait.

-Ce n'est pas lui !

-Si. Vous prenez la défense d'un assassin, grinça-t-il en se relevant brusquement et en rouvrant le dossier pour propulser les photos de Kate vers elle. Il a tué cet agent. D'une balle en pleine tête. En plus d'être coupable de tentatives de meurtre sur l'agent DiNozzo et moi-même, d'attaque biochimique et d'enlèvement, votre demi-frère a tué l'agent Caitlin Todd. Il l'a tué !

Elle accusa le coup en reculant le menton. Et ferma les yeux en passant sa paume sur son visage, les traits tirés. Il resta debout, fulminant.

-Je venais pour lui, souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Pour l'aider.

-Pour le ramener ! Cria-t-elle en relevant son visage pâle vers lui. J'avais ordre de le renvoyer au Mossad.

-Il ne retournera pas dans son pays.

-Je dois le renvoyer là-bas pour qu'il soit jugé, contra-t-elle en haussant à nouveau la voix.

-Il n'en aura pas le temps.

Il se rassit derrière cette menace à peine voilée, pendant qu'elle le fusillait du regard, les poings serrés devant elle, posés sur la table.

-Laissez-moi le ramener à Israël, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton aussi sec qu'obligeant.

-Dites-moi où il se trouve, répondit-il de la même façon.

Elle plissa son regard de chat et recula sur le fond de sa chaise, bras croisés devant elle.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous êtes sa demi-sœur.

-Et je ne vis pas avec lui pour autant, agent Gibbs, répondit la jeune femme en repoussant sa lourde chevelure dans son dos d'un mouvement de tête hautain.

Il prit appui sur le bureau pour se pencher vers elle, plus dangereux que jamais. Elle resta droite, sans laisser passer aucune émotion sur ses traits malgré son palpitant qui s'était mis à battre un peu trop fort.

-Vous allez nous aider à le trouver.

-Sinon ?

-Il n'y a pas de sinon. C'est un ordre. Vous allez nous aider. Je veux Ari Haswari devant moi, au plus vite. Et vous allez nous dire comment l'appâter.

* * *

_Alors ?_


	13. Confiance

_Hellow !_

_De retour, vi, je sais, je vous ai fait attendre... Ecriture de roman, toussa, touss, ça me prend du temps. Beaucoup de temps ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Aliks : Vi, Ari est mal, il faut le dire. Maintenant... Jusqu'à où le NCIS va-t-il aller ? Hahaha_

_Ael': J'ai adoré écrire l'affrontement Ziva/Gibbs, il m'a beaucoup inspiré ! ;]_

_Nanouka : Bienvenue, alors ! :)_

_Jen : Il se peut qu'elle apporte son aide. Mais Ari reste son demi-frère. Muahaha_

_Rose: Merci ! La voici !_

_WJ: OOooh c'est trop gentil ! Je suis soulagée d'être pardonnée, je vais pouvoir enfin rerespirer !_

_Oce: Et oui, Ziva doit agir contre son gré. Mais... Va-t-elle se laisser faire ?_

_Gwen : La est toute la question, jusque où vais-je reprendre les bases de la série. Ari va-t-il mourir ? Héhéhé_

_Sasha : Oh non, ce n'est pas aussi simple pour Ziva, je peux te l'assurer x) Ok, j'en referai peut-être d'autres comme ça, pourquoi pas une sur la fin saison 4? Hahaha_

* * *

**Confiance**

.

Elle longea le bâtiment de béton beige, les bras tendus le long de son corps, les pas battant le pavé avec rythme.

Autour d'elle, les gens se pressaient, se hâtaient, marchaient avec rythme. Elle les voyait à peine, concentrée sur sa destination. Le tournant entre cette route et l'avenue principale, et plus particulièrement cet espace entre deux portes, une façade de briques anciennes dont les joints commençaient à s'éliminer.

Son oreillette la démangea, elle passa sa main dessus pour la repousser dans son conduit auditif, essayant de retenir une grimace agacée à l'idée d'être suivie par les agents du NCIS, de ne pas être libre de mouvements et de paroles.

L'agent Gibbs avait été très clair : Il voulait Ari. Et elle avait accepté de l'aider à lui mettre la main dessus.

Car le trouver avant Gibbs restait le seul espoir de sauver son demi-frère des mains de l'agent. Si elle arrivait à faire comprendre à Ari que sa vie était en danger avant que Gibbs ne l'attrape, il pourrait se rendre. Et survivre.

Elle ne voyait que cette solution pour son frère. La prison plutôt que la mort.

Elle arriva au croisement et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer un fin morceau de papier plié en huit, qu'elle glissa entre deux pavés de la façade. Puis elle s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, tête baissée.

Elle savait qu'Ari trouverait son message, et qu'il répondrait à son appel.

Elle savait que d'ici ce soir, il serait face à elle, et elle pourrait s'expliquer avec lui.

Savoir si, oui ou non, son frère était un meurtrier.

Si, oui ou non, il allait perdre sa confiance.

.

-Tu as confiance en elle, Patron ?

-Non.

La réponse énoncée d'un timbre sec obligea l'agent très spécial à hocher la tête, le regard rivé sur les caméras de circulation dévoilant l'avancée de l'israélienne à travers les rues de Washington.

Ils la suivaient du regard depuis les écrans de la salle de visioconférence. McGee lui emboîtait le pas depuis un véhicule banalisé, avec ordre de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

Elle venait de glisser le papier qui lui permettrait de contacter Ari entre les briques, et il espérait sincèrement que le système allait fonctionner.

Les micros étaient coupés pour l'instant, leur permettant d'entendre sans être écouté. Il en profitait.

-Moi non plus. Je ne le sens pas…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les décoiffant encore un peu plus.

-On pourrait la laisser en garde à vue et le capturer tout seul, proposa l'agent très spécial en observant l'israélienne passant devant une boutique sans y jeter le moindre regard.

-Elle va nous être utile.

-Et si elle en profite pour l'avertir ? répondit Tony en fronçant le nez.

-Elle ne le fera pas.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Enfin, je veux dire… Regarde là, c'est une lionne. Et un lion ne s'apprivoise pas. Il pense juste à veiller sur sa troupe, sans égard pour les autres. Nous sommes les autres, Patron.

-Tu te mets aux métaphores, DiNozzo ?

-C'est à croire que le manque de sommeil me rend poétique.

Il n'osa pas prononcer « la peine », mais le timbre de voix y était. Gibbs acquiesça d'un silence. Et reprit au bout de quelques minutes d'observation plongées dans un mutisme profond :

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

L'agent resta béat, bouche entrouverte, résistant difficilement à la tentation d'écarquiller les yeux. Gibbs avait lâché ça d'un timbre doux, presque paisible. Presque gentil. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-J'ai besoin d'un agent en forme. Vas t'allonger un peu. Allez.

Gibbs lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la main qu'il était congédié. Tony attrapa donc sa veste, jeta un dernier regard soucieux à Gibbs, et s'esquiva, stupéfait.

.

Il entra dans le laboratoire dénué de son, trouvant la jeune femme assise devant son ordinateur, le menton dans les paumes, le regard videment posé sur l'écran. Il se racla donc la gorge pour attirer son attention, et lâcha le commentaire qui le tourmentait depuis dix minutes :

-Je crois que Gibbs est malade.

La laborantine en sursauta si fort que ses couettes bondirent dans les airs avant de retrouver leur place initiale. Il vint se placer à côté d'elle et pressa son épaule d'une main, le regard assombri par l'incrédulité, la fatigue, la stupeur, la colère, la peine et les dizaines d'autres émotions qui tournaient en lui.

-Quoi ? s'écria Abby en clignant des yeux, incrédule.

-Gibbs. Il a été gentil.

Elle rassembla ses mains devant elle et esquissa un demi-sourire, rassurée. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, la mine fermée.

-C'est étrange, non ?

-Il…Après ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est plutôt normal, Tony.

-Un Gibbs gentil, ce n'est jamais normal.

- Laisse-lui le temps.

-Pas trop, alors.

Elle sourit. Et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu venais pour me faire part de ton inquiétude ?

-Plutôt pour trouver un petit coin ou m'allonger quelques instants.

-Bert peut te tenir compagnie.

-Bert est décidément un grand ami.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Et attrapa l'hippopotame en peluche pour l'envoyer dans les bras de son ami. Il le réceptionna, le tapota doucement pour tester de son confort, et le déposa à terre, près du frigo, pour s'y allonger ensuite.

L'hippopotame émit un pet sonore quand il posa sa tête dessus.

-Tu pourrais te retenir, s'amusa Abby, debout à son côté.

-C'est pas moi.

Elle rit doucement. Et s'allongea à son tour à son côté.

-Vous en êtes où ?

-On l'aura bientôt.

-C'est une promesse ?

-Une constatation.

-Je compte sur vous. Il faut que vous... Enfin qu'elle soit vengé.

Il laissa passer un court silence.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Kate. Il ne passera pas la nuit.

* * *

_Alors ?_


End file.
